The Hour of Remembrance
by JRock Chocolate
Summary: Keiko and Miki are stuck as loyal slaves to Master Uruha. Can their new friends Ruki and Reita help them escape and keep Uruha from ever finding them again? Or will Uruha return with a vengeance and turn them on their friends?
1. Chapter 1

Keikosan-

I rushed quickly to my car. My boss had kept me late again and I wanted to get home as quick as I could. I made it to my car and searched for my keys. I heard some foot steps behind me and turned around swiftly and see Mikichan.  
>"Oh! Hello Mikichan." I bowed lightly and turned back to my car. She stepped closer and grabbed my arm, bending it behind my back as I cried out from the pain.<br>"Mikichan, what are you doing!"  
>She said nothing as she pulled me away from my car and pushed me up the aisle towards the fifth level of the parking garage. I continued trying to resist but she tightened her grip as we stopped at a dark corner. The lights in the underground garage flooded the walls in a deep yellow color as I tried to make out a tall figure in the corner. The figure stepped towards us and I backed up. Miki held me tight and pushed me forward.<br>She spoke in a dark voice, sending chills through my spine "She is ready for you, Master..."  
>The figure stepped into the yellow light and his face appeared. He had straight blonde hair and piercing eyes. His body was tall and lean, yet towering. He wore a wicked smile as Miki stepped out from behind me, him putting his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, kissing her neck softly.<br>"Thank you, my loyal slave."  
>She walked into the corner silently as the man walked closer to me. I tried to back up, but couldn't. I looked up at him as he looked down at me.<br>"My dear, why do you try to pull away? You cannot fight the inevitable..." he moved his head down by my neck and licked it softly. I gasped and whimpered slightly as he opened his mouth.  
>"This will only take one second my dear..." he quickly sank his fangs into my neck and covered my mouth so I didn't scream. The pain coursed through my body as my eyes glazed over. He lifted his head and licked his bloody lips, whispering in my ear and breathing heavily as he made noise with his tongue.<br>"Now. Are you ready my slave...?"  
>I nodded, as if that had always been my title and walk towards Miki in the corner and stood next to her. The man looked back at us and smiled darkly, laughing deeply and sinisterly. "My eternal slaves..."<p>

Mikichan-

"Miki-chan." Master Uruha called to me and I looked and bowed to him.  
>"Yes ,Master Uruha?"<br>"Take the new slave up to your room and teach her all that you know. And also, spruce her up a bit." He walked up to me, giving me the new slave and I wrapped my arm around hers.  
>"As you wish, Master." I took her up to my room and when we got inside, I shut the door and started to brush through her hair, making it smooth and silky, moving her in front of the mirror. "I'll make you beautiful for Master Uruha." I whispered to Keikochan and then went to the closet, grabbing some of lolita maid clothes. "This is perfect. Master Uruha's favorite." Suddenly, she strangely snapped and grabbed my shoulders from behind, shaking me. "Miki-chan! Miki-chan, snap out of it! This is ridiculous, you're not easily swayed by someone like him! Come on we have to get out of here!" I only stared at her with my eyes glazed.<br>"But I cannot leave. I cannot leave Master Uruha-"  
>"Shut-up! He's not your master! He's a sick inhumane person! Miki-chan... You're really scaring me and so is this place! We gotta get out of here and-"<br>"Miki-chan. Is everything alright up there?" I heard Master Uruha coming up the stairs and saw Keikochan freeze.


	2. Chapter 2

Keikosan-

Keikochan turned around swiftly and spoke softly. "Do not mention this to Uruha." she sat and waited for Mikichan hand her the outfit.  
>Uruha entered the room and walked over to Miki.<br>"How is she doing, Mikichan?"  
>Miki looked at Keiko and sighed. Keiko looked back with a desperately. "She is doing fine, sir. I was just about to give her the dress…"<br>Uruha nodded and kissed her neck again, walking over to Keiko who was still sitting in the chair and looking her in the eyes. Keikochan looked back up at him. He got a confused look on his face and raised one eyebrow. "Your eyes... they are not black anymore..."  
>A tear slowly rolled down her cheek as he leaned in. He placed his lips on hers and bit down. Her eyes flooded black again as more tears fell.<br>"Keep an eye on her, my sweet..." he dug his nails into Miki's arm and injected more poison, keeping her a vampire, keeping her his slave.  
>"I love my loyal slaves..."<br>He left once more.

Mikichan-

Miki grabbed the new dress and walked up to Keikochan, handing it to her.  
>"Please put this on." Miki said in a monotonous, commanding voice. Keiko nodded and took the dress and went in the bathroom. She waited for her to change. A few minutes later, Keiko appeared, wearing the dress and smiled. "You look beautiful. I'm sure Master Uruha would love to see you in that." Keiko walked up to Miki and bowed.<br>"Arigatou..." Miki patted her head.  
>"Come. Let us see him." Miki turn but suddenly, Keiko grabbed my arm, her nails digging into her arm. Miki turned to her and noticed that one of her eyes was black but the other looks alive, not tranced.<br>"Miki...Miki-chan... We have to... get out of here... Please!" her nails in dug in her arm, making Miki have a self-realization and come back to reality. Miki looked around and looked at Keiko and then yelled out in pain.  
>"K-Keiko-chan! Stop it! That hurts!" she quickly let go of Miki's arm and Keikochan, too, was back to normal. Miki looked at Keiko, holding her arm tight as blood spilled out. "What... What's going on? Where are we!" Miki had terror written all over her face. Keiko only looked at her with a serious expression.<br>"I'll explain later. We have to get out of here before... before he comes back." Miki looked confused.  
>" 'He'? " Keiko only closed your eyes and nodded... Terror and confusion was on Miki's face... What was happening?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Keikosan-

Keiko cracked the door open and look down the stairs, not seeing Uruha anywhere.  
>"Alright, I don't see him." She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, trying to get rid of the funny feeling that was taking her over.<br>"Oh, fuck..." she held her head, shaking and sitting down. "We have to get out of there... NOW."  
>Keiko grabbed Miki's hand and pulled her towards the window.<br>"Come on, follow me. There is a car in the driveway, I can rig it and we can get out of here."  
>Keikochan jumped out the window into the dark and landed on the ground, looking up towards the window, whispering harshly.<br>"Okay Miki, come on!"  
>She wasn't there.<br>"Miki! Miki where are you!"  
>There was a crash and then a thud in the room as his figure loomed by the window. Keiko pressed herself against the house.<br>"Oh no... Miki..."

Mikichan-

Mikichan was halfway conscious on the ground, her eyesight blurry and everything in her body was hurting like hell. She saw a faint glimmer of a figure in front of her. She looked up, confused.  
>"You have failed me, my slave." ...slave? Mikichan slowly tried to get up, but her body was so weak, she just fell over again. "Why have you failed me? You were my most trusted slave, my dear." She just watched as the figure moved towards her.<br>"Wh-What are you talking about...?" Miki started to get up slowly but then was pushed back down in a very violent way. She cried out and remained on the floor.  
>"I will give you another chance, because you are a favorite. Do not fail me again." Suddenly she felt him sink his teeth into her neck. The pain coursed through her veins, making her scream out in agony. What.. What was going on? Why is he...<br>Suddenly everything was black...


	4. Chapter 4

Keikosan-

Keiko continued looking up at the window.  
>"Miki..? Mikichan...?"<br>She kept seeing the figure move in the window and heard someone in the backyard. She hid in one of the bushes and watched Mikichan pass. Keiko grabbed her arm tight and pulled her into the bushes.  
>"Oh Mikichan! Thank God you are okay!"<br>Miki ignored her hug and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Master! She's here! I found her!"  
>Keiko quickly covered her mouth. "What are you doing!" She looked into Miki's eyes as hers filled with tears. "Oh my God, not again..."<br>She pulled Miki to the sporty Corvette and tossed her into the passenger's seat, her fighting Keiko the whole time.  
>"Master! Please! She is getting away!"<br>Keiko turned to see the front door swing open and Uruha dart his eyes their way. Keiko got angry and tried to hot-wire the car before he got to them. She locked the doors quickly, preventing Miki from getting out and slammed her door shut. The car started and Keiko flew down the driveway. Uruha got into a black Lotus and followed right behind.  
>"Shit! Miki, come on, snap out of it!"<br>She sped down the road, turning on the headlights and seeing nothing but the long road ahead of them and empty fields to the sides.  
>"Where the fuck are we!"<br>Keiko saw his headlights in the distance and suddenly got a devastatingly horrible headache. She groaned and gasped in pain as she held her head in one hand while continuing to drive. Then she heard his voice in her head, low and deep. "You will never get away... Just stop now… You are mine forever." the headache suddenly stopped and she realized he could talk to her in her head. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Mikichan, who was watching for Uruha over the seat, tears in her eyes. Keiko realized all Miki want is to be with him, which made her cry even more as she continued speeding down the dirt road.

Mikichan-

Miki looked out the window, tears running down her face, thinking to herself. 'Why was she taking me away? Why didn't she just let me go?'  
>Suddenly, the car stopped.<br>"Miki... I don't know where the hell we're at or what the hell is wrong with you but, we definitely need to talk."... She heard Keiko's words but it just went in and out of her ears within a second. Miki didn't respond to her nor did she even look at her.  
>"Miki, look at me." Miki shook her head, still not responding. "Miki. Fucking. Look. At. Me." Miki slowly turned her head to face Keiko. Keiko had a stern look on her face with tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly, she hugged Miki, holding her tightly. Miki didn't respond. "Please... Please come back. Please be the Miki I know." she begged and begged, though Miki still had no idea what she was talking about.<br>"I do not know this "Miki" you speak of." she responded in a robotic kind of voice. Keiko held on more tightly, squeezing her.  
>"I just want everything back to normal... Everything... This is... too much..." Keiko went on and on.<br>Suddenly, there were loud noises coming from outside. There was a bang and they saw someone's hand on the window, and then, a voice.  
>"Come to me my darlings..." it was him... his voice. Miki tried going to him but suddenly, they saw two other shadows attack him. Miki screamed, trying to get to him, trying to save him. "Master! No!"<br>Then, after a few moments of punches and cries of pain, there was silence. The car door opened and two men were staring at the two girls. They both had blood running down their mouths, fangs protruding, one of them speaking gently. "Are you two alright…?"


	5. Chapter 5

Keikosan-

Keikochan jumped back and tried to take off, one of the shadows running to the driver's side and grabbing her hands, pulling her out and pressing her against the car. She went to look up at him, and then realized she had to look down. She looked down at him, speaking softly, trying to pull away. "What... what do you want with me…?"  
>He looked up into her eyes and concentrated hard. Suddenly he yelled to his accomplice "She's good! Check the other one!"<br>Keiko tried to move but he held her wrists tighter. "Don't move. There might be more out here..." she looked over her shoulder at the other shadow pulling Miki out of the car and biting her neck violently. Keiko heard her scream and the man in front of Keiko hugged her close. She wrapped her arms around the stranger, needing some sort of comfort as she listened to Mikichan scream.  
>The other voice yelled, "Ruki! She is good! I got her back to normal!"<br>Keiko looked down at the man. "Ruki...?"  
>He nodded, "Yes Ma'am…"<br>He pushed Keiko into the back of the Corvette, placing her next Miki as they hopped into the driver and passenger's seat, speeding down the dirt road, leaving Uruha there, bleeding and dazed.  
>Keiko turned and looked over at her fallen friend. "Miki...?"<p>

Mikichan-

Miki looked back at Keiko, dazed and confused. "K-Keiko-chan?" she started to feel dizzy as pain throbbed from her neck. She gently put a hand over it, wincing in pain. "Keiko... Wh-What's going on?" Keiko only shook her head and gently placed her head on Miki's shoulder.  
>"I don't know Miki-chan... I don't know. All this... it happened way too fast. Way too quickly... It's... It's way too much." Miki gently patted her on the head and looked at the two strangers in front.<br>"It'll be okay... I think... I think we're safe for now." She tried to reassure Keiko as she stared at the strangers. The one on the right was both staring at them with blood red eyes... It was fairly scary but, both their faces were strangely beautiful.  
>"You're probably wondering who we are." The one driving smiled. He had cool blondish-brown hair many ear piercings. Miki didn't make a move... Neither did Keiko.<br>"I'm Ruki. And this is Reita, my buddy here." the one driving, named Ruki, said with a smile. Miki only nodded slowly, not sure if she should respond. She looked down at Keiko, only to find her fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Keikosan-

Keiko woke up as they pulled up to a huge French Chateau. She looked up at Miki and then out the window.  
>"Where are we...?"<br>Miki spoke gently. "We are at their house... come on."  
>Keiko sat up and got out, looking at the huge house and slowly followed them inside. Then men lead them girls up to a bedroom and stood next to the bed.<br>The tall one spoke "You two may sleep in here. We will be right in the hall if you need anything..."  
>The short one spoke as the tall one left, nodding gently. "Goodnight girls..." he shut the door behind him.<br>Keiko turned and looked at Miki, scared. "Should we trust them...?"  
>"Well, we have no choice. They DID save us, Keikosan..."<br>Keiko nodded and sat on the bed, looking out the window. "What if he finds us..?"  
>Miki turned and darted her eyes at Keiko, her tone sharp. "Don't even say that. We will be fine..."<br>They changed into the clothes that were left for them and snuggled up under the covers.  
>Keiko opened her eyes and looked at Miki. "Mikichan...?"<br>Miki didn't open her eyes, but answered sleepily. "Hmm..?"  
>"Do you think those guys will take care of us...?"<br>She nodded slowly and sighed. "Just sleep now Keikosan... You are safe now..."  
>Keiko did as she said and gently closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly.<br>In the hallway, the two men were sleeping right outside our door, staying there and protecting them. 

Mikichan-

*Morning*  
>The sun shone brightly through the window as MIkichan opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and stretched. She looked over at Keiko and saw she was still asleep. She smiled and patted her head, and then she got out of bed. She walked over and grabbed some random clothes from the drawer. She walked over to the window and saw someone walking... Ah, it was one of those strangers who had saved them... Reita-sama was his name. She ran down the stairs and outside, automatically running towards him.<br>"R-Reita-sama!" Miki called, waving her arm.  
>"Hm?" he looked over at her, a surprised look on her face and she finally reached him, gasping for air.<br>"I-I-I didn't... properly... thank you... last night..." she huffed. Miki heard him chuckle and looked up at him. He had a worried look on his face.  
>"Don't worry about it. It... It just seemed right to save you from... that beast." When he said "that beast" a grimace formed on his face. Miki looked down.<br>"Just... Thank you for saving us from him..." she sighed. She felt him pat my head and she looked up at him once more.  
>"No problem. Do me a favor now... Just smile for me, okay?" he smiled. It was like the most beautiful thing Miki ever saw in my life. Her eyes were bright and gleaming, her face burning from blushing so much. She looked down and bowed.<br>"Y-Y-Yes Reita-sama..." she stuttered and heard him laugh.  
>"You don't have to call me that you know."<br>"Th-Then Reita-san?"  
>"Er, well... not really. You can just call me Reita."<br>"Reita-kun?" ... For some reason she couldn't help it. He only sighed and patted her head.  
>"Call me whatever you want. Heh. But, what should I call you?" he asked.<br>"M-Miki.. Or Miki-chan. It... It doesn't matter. I-I mean... yeah." she felt so nervous all of a sudden.  
>"Okay, Miki-chan, shall we take a walk?" he smiled while offering his hand to her. She blushed more but took his hand and they took a nice, relaxing walk around the huge house.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**(*** We are switching to POV mode now!***)**_

Keikosan-

I continued sleeping, hearing the door open and feeling someone get into bed. I tossed and turned lazily, finally speaking sleepily and crazily, as if I was drunk. My sleepy talk was always insane…  
>"Miki, you know who I want to see right now? I want to see that sexy ass dude we met last night... not the tall one. The short one… Ruki..." I continue sleep talking, "I wanna see him... right now..."<br>I feel someone poke my shoulder.  
>"Then open your eyes, silly girl..."<br>I opened my eyes slowly, seeing Ruki lying next to me with an amused smile on his face. My eyes widened as I backed up and fell out of bed, landing on the ground then standing up, rubbing my head nervously.  
>"Oy! Rukisan! I... I, uh, didn't know that was you..." I sank back to the floor in total embarrassment as Ruki leaned over the side of the bed.<br>"Haha, you okay?"  
>I looked up at him. I stared into his beautiful eyes and smiled slightly at his chunky face. He smiled down at me which made me smile even more. I caught myself smiling and quickly hid it.<br>"Rukisan... do you have anything I can wear...?"  
>He laughed and nodded, bouncing out of bed and tossing me some clean clothes. "Here! I thought these might look good on you!"<br>I held up some orange skinny jeans and a wife beater.  
>His smile widened as I headed to the bathroom and change. I brushed my teeth and get ready for the day.<br>I exited the bathroom, smelling of strawberries and jasmine as Ruki ran up to me. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, leaning the side of his head against my chest, which I thought was adorable. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head on his. He looked up at me, leaning his chin on my chest, arms still around me and just stared, as if he were hypnotized.  
>"Rukisan...? Are you okay?"<br>He snapped out of it and spoke softly "You… are really beautiful... You know that?"  
>I blushed immensely and looked back at him.<br>"Why… thank you..."  
>He smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me put the door.<br>"Come on, there is this place in the garden you have to come see. I know you will love it..."  
>Barely any of his words registered in my head, me being too focused on his hand in mine, as he pulled me out the grand front door and into the gardens. <p>

Mikichan-

As we walked around, I was amazed at how huge and elegant the house was. It was just so beautiful.

"Wow... Reita-kun, whose house is this exactly? Yours or that other guy's?" I asked randomly. I heard him chuckle.

"First, the 'other guy', his name is Ruki. And second, this is his house. And yes, it's pretty amazing."  
>I looked at him and then back at the house and nodded. "He took me under his wing after I had been..." I blinked and looked at Reita-kun, a confused look on my face.<p>

He only smiled at me.

"It's nothing. Forget it. Let's keep walking." we continued to walk, hand-in-hand.

He took me into the forest. It was strangely dark but beautiful at how small fireflies started to fly around, illuminating the place. And, as a nature-lover, I was amazed at everything I saw surrounding this place.

"Re-Reita-kun... Wow. This is amazing!" I was in awe, so much excitement inside me and I let go of his hand, walking around, looking around.

"It's a nice forest. It may be dark, but good thing these fireflies illuminate the place." I nodded at his comment and held my hands up for the fireflies to fly around them and I smiled.  
>"This is so nice..." I smiled in content, and suddenly I felt Reita-kun grab my hand again.<p>

"Come with me. There's something even more amazing." I was getting excited as we ran.

We made it to the middle of the forest and there was a large sparkling pond. "O-Oh my..." Reita-kun sat us down and we looked in the water, seeing our reflections perfectly.

"It's a pretty amazing pond... I come here to think a lot." he chuckled. I nodded.

"Really amazing. You could swim in it but... but it's just too amazing." I don't know if that made sense, but oh well. I liked this pond.

"Swim? Well, why not?" I saw Reita-kun take off his shirt and I blushed. He suddenly jumped in the lake.

"Reita-kun!" I stood up and laughed, trying to block myself from the splashing water.

"Come on, Miki-chan!" he laughed, and grabbed my legs, pulling me in.

"Ah, Reita-kun!" I splashed in the water. He started to laugh and I started to laugh as well and splashed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Keikosan-

I walked out the grand front door, not being able to pay attention to anything else, just focusing on my hand in his. Finally, as he pulled me away from the house, I turned round and looked at it. My mouth dropped open as I gasped gently. I felt him stop as I kept walking, walking right into him.

"Oh! Sorry, Rukisan..."

He looked up at me, confused.

"You okay? I heard you gasp..."

"Oh, I am fine... It's just that... your house is amazing..."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, walking forward as he pulled me with him.

"Thank you sweetie. My father owned this house... but... he was killed a few years ago by that monster that kidnapped you..." his voice faded and began to crack, sounding like he is holding in sobs. He paused and I look down at him, not knowing what to say. I wrapped arms around him as we walked. Suddenly I felt him stop and sink to the ground. His arm wraps tightly around mine as he pulled me down with him. We fell to our knees as he leaned his head against me. I quickly wrapped my arms around him.

"Rukisan, what is it? Rukisan...?"

There is silence, only the sound of a few birds. Then, I felt him move and hear soft sobbing. I ran my hand through his hair and leaned my cheek on his head. He sobbed more audibly, wrapping his arms tight around me as he spoke shakily, "Kiekochan... I... I miss him... so much. I miss my father... I could have done something. Anything..." he continued crying, leaning his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around his back and move him closer to me, sitting him up to lean against me.

"Rukisan... I am so sorry. I wish I could do something…"

He looked up at me, his eyes filled with tears and his cheek stained with water. I wiped his cheeks and tried to smile. I looked into his eyes and try to figure out his emotions. I looked away for quickly, not being able to stand the hurt written on his face. Suddenly, he put his fingers on my chin and turned my head towards his. He leaned up and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. I gasped lightly, then gently close my eyes and kissed him back. He moved his hand and ran it over my neck to the back of my head. I sunk into the kiss as he bit my lip gently. I brought my hand to his face, wiping away his tears. He slowly departed from my lips as I hugged him closer, putting my lips to his forehead. He spoke softly, "I am so sorry Keikochan... I…. I don't know what came over me..."

I sighed softly and kissed his forehead before looking down at him.

"It's okay... I understand. Don't worry..."

He pulled me to stand up with him still crying gently and me still being in shock, as he continued walking, holding my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine. He looked back at me, sniffling softly as he wipes his eyes "Come on, let's go see that garden..."

Mikichan-

After about two minutes or so, Reita and I finally got out of the lake. We were soaking wet. My hair was so wet and it was all in my face. I probably looked like something from a horror movie.

"Haha, you're wet." I slowly turned to look at him, his hair so wet, it also covered his whole face, but I saw him laughing. I started to shake my hair like a dog and the water splashed from my hair splashed all over him and I started laughing.

"Hey hey hey! I'm already wet as it is!" I stopped shaking and looked at him, sticking my tongue out. "Okay, wanna be playful? I can be playful." I saw him smirk. "Tell me, are you ticklish Miki-chan?"

I had a serious look on my face.

"Um, no, I'm not." I told him. He had a smile on his face.

"Ah, okay then." He started walking away, leaving me confused. I started following him.

"Hey, where are you-" suddenly he turned around and started tickling the hell out of me, making me die of laughter!

"Hey! Hey, no fairrrrr! Stop! Reita-kun!" I laughed and tried getting away but he wouldn't let me go. He was also laughing at the fact of how I was squirming and trying to get away.

"You liar! You are ticklish. Very, as far as I can tell." I kept laughing and tried to get away from his grasp.

"Ah! Let me goooooo!" I laughed and I finally ripped myself away from him and ran off.

"Heyyy!" he called. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Catch me if you can!" I giggled and kept running. I knew he was chasing after me now.

I ran deeper in the forest and tried to find a good hiding place. Reita-kun won't ever- suddenly, I stumbled and tripped over something, falling hard against the ground. I sat up and looked over, but was horrified to see two grave stones in front of me...


	9. Chapter 9

Keikochan-

Ruki continued pulling me into the woods and suddenly stopped before a tree.

"The garden is on the other side. I want you to close your eyes. Can you do that for me...?"

I nodded, still a little unsure and closed my eyes.

He walked behind me and pushed me forward gently. Suddenly, I felt the sun on my skin as we came out of the shadows. He continued pushing me and suddenly stopped.

"Okay, you may open your eyes now..."

I open my eyes and gasp, bringing my hands to my mouth. The garden was a graveyard, overwhelmed with flowers and plants. Among the mass amounts of bushes, trees and various lilies were headstones. Old, eroded headstones. I looked around, determining that the garden was beautiful yet tragically sad. I sighed softly and then turned back to him.

"What is this, Rukisan?"

He sighed also, taking my hand and walking with me.

"These are the sites of the many men that tried to protect my father. We gave them a proper burial and I come back here every year on the anniversary of his death to plant one hundred more flowers."

I look around, still amazed and in awe as he took me to a huge stone lookout. The lookout was at the top of a large cliff that viewed over an ocean and the forest, the sun slowly beginning to set. He stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head against my side. I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful scenery. His hand slowly wrapped around mine as I touched his hand gently. I looked down at him to see him staring up at me with his huge eyes. They were still red, but not fiery angry red. They were more of a calm and sensual red. He walked and pulled me over to a stone bench, sitting down and laying my head on his lap and stroking my hair gently as the fireflies started to appear.

Mikichan-

I slowly sat up and backed away from the grave stones.  
>"So, you found them..." I jumped and turned around, seeing Reita behind me, the darkness covering his figure.<br>"Re-Reita-kun!" He walked up, and the light shone on his face. I realized that... his face was sad... solemn-looking...

He walked slowly up to me and then looked at the grave stones.  
>"These are the graves of our dead fathers. Ruki's... and mine." There was a dab of shock in my heart.<br>"Wh-What...? But... But how did they..." I couldn't finish my question. I realized that it must have been hurting him a lot inside... And I looked down. "I'm so sorry..." I muttered, feeling bad.  
>"No. It's alright. You deserve to get an answer. They died trying... to protect their sons... from someone that turned into an evil beast long ago." I looked up, staring at Reita-kun.<p>

I don't know what to say. I mean, my parents died long ago but, I lived with Keiko-chan and her parents were always like my parents, so it didn't really feel like I lost them.  
>"Reita-kun... I... I'm sorry.." I whispered and stood up. I saw a tear run down his face, and a sad smile form.<br>"It's alright... It's been a while since... since he passed away. I mean... I... It's not like..." I saw him crouch over one of the graves and lightly touch it. I walked over to him and crouched down, looking at him, and then the grave.  
>"You must have had a really brave father... and a loving one." I whispered. I heard him sniff.<br>"Y-Yeah. He was very brave. A very brave man..." I smiled a little. It was good to hear that he looked up to his father.  
>"Reita-kun... I-I know what it feels like to lose a parent... I lost both my parents when I was born, but, I hardly remember them." My parents... I wonder what and how they were like...<br>There was silence between us. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew and my hair went everywhere in my face.

I realized that the wind was so fierce, I suddenly fell over. "Ah!" but before even touching the ground, Reita-kun had caught me, making me blush madly. He wrapped his strong arms around me tightly and  
>nuzzled his face into my neck.<br>"R-Reita-kun...?"  
>"Miki-chan... Just let me hold you for a few minutes..."<p>

Wh... What? Oh my... I-I've never been THIS close to a guy... Oh god... He smelled so good, I was mesmerized... I automatically snuggled with him and let him hold me…


	10. Chapter 10

Keikosan- 

I looked out at the ocean and sighed softly as he ran his fingers through my hair. The smell of the flowers mixed with his scent was purely intoxicating. I sighed softly and he looked down at me, "Keikochan... is there something wrong..?"  
>I looked back up at him, my eyes glowing in the moonlight.<br>"No. Nothing is wrong… absolutely nothing."  
>I reached down and grabbed his hand, smiling gently and turning my head back to the rising moon.<br>I twiddled my fingers around his, breathing to the sound of the waves, becoming tired.  
>I felt him look down at me as I closed my eyes softly. In one swift motion, he had stood up and scooped me up in his arms and began walking through the solemn garden, heading back towards the house. I leaned my head against his chest and continued breathing slowly, like the waves. We made it back to the house and he entered the doorway, carrying me up the stairs. I opened my eyes gently and wrapped my arms around his neck as we headed back to mine and Mikichan's room. He walked to the door and I looked inside, seeing a figure on the bed. As Ruki turned on the light, I felt him grow hot with rage, his eyes turning a violent red again as he set me down. I looked towards the bed as Ruki spoke evilly and angrily, "You…"<br>I looked at the man in the bed and ran, hiding behind Ruki as I whimpered. "Uruha..."  
>Uruha smiled back darkly and laughed deeply, "I will be taking my property back now..."<br>I heard Ruki growl softly at his words and quickly snap back, "She is not yours! And you aren't taking her anywhere!"  
>In a flash, Uruha was right in front of Ruki. I jumped back but Ruki didn't even flinch. Uruha spoke deep and low, trying to intimidate Ruki as he towered over him. "She IS mine. And I AM taking her..."<br>He shoved Ruki across the room and grabbed me by my shoulder, holding it tight.  
>As quickly as he had grabbed me, Ruki jumped back and tackled him to the floor. Ruki darted his attention towards me. His eyes scared me. They were a bright red and very violent. I shook as he spoke demandingly, "Go! Go find Reita! Tell him I need help!" he turned back to Uruha and punched him in the face as I ran out of the room. <p>

Mkichan-

Reita-kun and I were still in the same spot, in the same position, him holding me so tightly... so lovingly... It made me feel warm inside...  
>"... I had a girlfriend once..." I jumped a little when he had finally spoke. I tilted my head a little.<br>"O-Oh... I bet she was beautiful..." I was a bit confused at the fact that he said 'had'...  
>"She was. Very beautiful. But one day... She just left me." the way he was saying these words... it was as if... he had already forgotten the girl, but there was a small trace of sadness.<br>I spoke gently. "... Well... Honestly, it's her loss... She let go of someone so amazing, beautiful like the sky and sweet and fun... You may say she was beautiful, but she's a fool for letting someone like you go..." wow... I don't even know why the hell I was saying this... What the hell... His held me tighter and I snuggled with him.  
>"Miki-chan... I... I really think you-"<br>"REITA-SAN! MIKI-CHAAAAANNNNN!" I automatically jumped out of Reita's arms and looked around, looking for Keiko-chan.  
>"Keiko-chan...?"<br>"MIKI-CHAAAANNNN!" she sounded scared... which made me automatically worried.  
>"Keiko-chan!" Where the hell was she?<br>"She's over here. Come on." suddenly, Reita-kun grabbed my arm and dragged me through the woods.  
>"H-Hey, how do you know where she-"<br>"Just follow me. Don't worry, we'll find her." I didn't say a word and let him take me wherever we needed to go...

We were out of the forest and I saw Keiko-chan running slowly, swaying a bit, her hands in her face.  
>"Keiko-chan!" We ran to her as fast as we could and I went up to her hugging her, holding her tight. "Keiko-chan... What happened?" I asked, worried as I patted her head. I felt her shaking...<br>"M-Miki-chan... He... he's..." she stuttered and didn't completely finish his sentence.  
>"Who's "he" Keiko-chan? Ruki...? Someone else?" I asked.<p>

I suddenly heard Reita sniff and I looked at him. He had a grave-stricken expression on his face.  
>"No..." I tilted my head to the side.<br>"Reita-ku-"  
>"Stay here with your friend. I have to go." strangely enough, when he moved, Reita-kun disappeared... What... How did he...<br>"Miki-chan..." Keiko-chan whimpered and cried more. I patted her back and told her it was going to be okay.

But, she shook her head. "It's not Miki-chan... it's not... I can't... it's just too much... Ruki-san..." I held her tighter. If she was this sad... I wonder-

Suddenly, Uruha's face flashed in my mind for a second, a crucial smile on his face. I blinked, the image disappearing, and I was staring at the ground in horror.  
>"Oh no..." not this again... no... why the hell was he here?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Keikosan- 

I held Miki tight as I sank to the ground. I knelt and leaned my head against her shoulder as tears poured down my cheeks. "Mikichan... he... he's back… Uruhasan is back..."  
>I held her tighter as I cried. I felt her grip on me tighten and felt her grown angry. I wanted nothing more than to see him dead and gone forever..<br>Suddenly I stood up, pulling Mikichan with me.  
>"Come on. We are going to help them... We have to." my voice was stern and serious.<br>Mikichan nodded and we both ran towards the house.

Reita ran through the huge front doors and up the stairs as quick as he could, busting into our room and seeing Ruki being thrown against the wall. Reita's eyes automatically turned a devilish red the moment he saw them. He jumped after Uruha, pinning him to the ground and punching him repeatedly. "What the fuck are you doing here!"  
>Ruki stood in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall and holding his head in his hand, trying to recover. Suddenly, Uruha managed to get his feet under Reita and kick him off. Reita hit the ceiling and landed face down on the ground with a loud thud. He tried to get up but Ruki was already running towards Uruha.<p>

I pulled Mikichan up the stairs, running as quick as I could towards the room. Just as I put my hand on the door knob, there was a deafening gunshot. I jumped and cringed, slamming the door open just in time to see Ruki hit the ground and Uruha slip out the window.  
>I screamed and ran to Ruki as Mikichan ran to Reita.<br>Reita was the first to move. He slowly staggered to his feet as Mikichan helped. His voice was solemn yet vicious.  
>"You take care of Ruki. We are going to get that son of a bitch..." Reita turned and kissed Miki quickly on the lips and pulled her down the stairs and out the front door, to the car.<br>I turned to Ruki and placed my hand on his chest where the wound was and pressed down, still trying to see as my tears clouded my vision.  
>"Rukisan… please. You were the closest thing to a miracle I have ever had. Please... let me be your miracle..."<br>I pressed to stop the blood and grabbed a pair of tweezers from the desk and dug around in the wound, pulling the bullet out. I grabbed a stapler and stapled his wound shut after putting alcohol on it. I lifted his short body onto the bed, holding his hand tight as I covered his body with the blanket. I knelt next to him and cried, still praying for a miracle.

Mikichan-

Reita and I were on a quick pursuit for that bastard. Wherever the hell he was...He's gonna fucking get it! My fists were balled up in anger. Suddenly, Reita's hands gently touched my shaking fists.  
>"Calm down Miki-chan. We'll find him... Don't worry. We haven't found him yet but, when we do, that's when you can let your anger out. Just, for now, for me, calm down. Please."<p>

His words... his voice soothed me... Slowly, my heart didn't race as much and my shaking came to an abrupt stop.  
>"Y-You're right... But, when I see him... I'll go all out..." even though I didn't have any weapons or anything, I still had my fists to punch the shit out of him. We were still driving through the night. Everything was black and you could see nothing. There were no lights or anything. And usually, there was at least a small glimpse of light. But not where we were... There was nothing at all.<p>

"How will we find him if it's so-"  
>Suddenly there was a huge bang on the side of the car, my side of the car, making me jump and scream. Reita's arm reached for me, holding me tight, and he turned the car, making it screech.<br>"Dammit! Instead of us finding him, he found us!" I grabbed Reita-kun's arm, holding it shakingly.  
>"What the hell is going on?" the window crashed and a bloody hand came through it.<br>"Come back to me Miki-chan... Come back to your master." I turned to look at the window, and saw the horrific face of my Master... I screamed at the top of my lungs and shook my head.  
>"No! Noo! Leave me alone! I don't want to go back to you!" the car turned again and the hand went out the window and I heard thumps from outside. The car came to an abrupt stop and I felt Reita-kun embrace me, holding me as tightly as possible.<br>"He didn't hurt you right? There are not injuries...?" he asked. His voice was shaky, worried.  
>"N-No Reita-kun, I'm fine... I was just... he scared me is all..." I assured him. He rubbed my back softly and lifted his head up. I saw crimson shine in his eyes.<br>"I'll kill him... I'll fucking kill him." he gently let go of me and went outside.  
>"Wait, Reita-kun, I want to-"<br>"No Miki-chan... I'll deal with this myself. Don't worry. Stay in the car and don't you dare get out."

He closed the door and locked all the doors. He disappeared into the darkness...

It wasn't even 5 minutes and I couldn't stand it. The loneliness was killing me and fear welled up inside... I had to get out of here. I unlocked all the doors and went out. I slowly and quietly started walking... just in case no one could hear me...  
>Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around me. It was tender and soft... so, it must have been Reita-kun...<br>"Reita-kun... I'm glad you're safe." I sighed in relief. There was silence... "Reita-kun...?"  
>"Miki-chan!" Huh? Reita-kun? Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth tightly.<br>"Heh. Looks like I've got you again my dear slave..." No... No... NO!

I was dragged away by Uruha... disappearing into the darkness and reaching my hand out for Reita-kun... who was running towards me with agony on his face...


	12. Chapter 12

Keikosan- 

I laid my head in the bed and slowly drifted to sleep. A while later I was awakened by a groan and someone squeezing my hand. I looked up at Ruki and my eyes lit up gently.  
>"Rukisan...?"<br>He turned his head gently and faced me, opening his eyes softly, groaning as he spoke. "Keikosan... what happened..?"  
>I sat up on my knees and held his hand in both of mine.<br>"It was Uruha. He was back… and he shot you. I tried to heal you and I hope it worked..."  
>Ruki tried to move and groaned loudly. I held him down, sitting on the bed next to him. "Don't move... I don't want the staples coming out…"<br>I stood and walked to the other side of the bed, lying down next to him. "Just sleep..."  
>I laid my head on his shoulder and slowly fell asleep once more.<p>

I woke up to a shadow casting over the bed. I looked up and saw someone standing in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and saw Mikichan. I sat up quickly and gasp, whispering gently. "Mikichan! Oh thank God you are okay! ... Miki...?"  
>I looked into her eyes and tried to figure out what she was thinking. Her eyes were cold and lifeless. She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.<br>"Mikichan... what is wrong with you!"  
>Mikichan looked up at me through her random strands of hair. She grabbed my arm and dug her nails into my skin. I cry out and grabbed at her hand. She raised her other hand and I glanced at it, seeing a needle clenched in her fist. I tried to pull away but wasn't quick enough as she stabbed me in the arm. I fell to the ground and looked up at her as everything began to get fuzzy. I fell to my hands and knees, looking up at another figure standing next to her. I spoke shakily, "Uruha… you..."<br>His voice echoed in my ears as I passed out. "Welcome home, my slave..."

Mikichan-

"Wonderful job my dear Miki-chan." Master Uruha kissed me on my neck and I felt pleasure tense up inside me. I loved when he praised me...  
>"Thank you Master Uruha." I looked down at the slave and saw Master Uruha pick her up and kiss her softly on then neck. Jealousy raged up inside me.<p>

"Master Uruha, why do you always give the new slave so much more pleasure...?" I asked, eyeing him carefully. The master chuckled and looked at me with a whimsical smile.  
>"Now, now Miki-chan, no need to be jealous. This new slave just needs some love, is all." he walked over to me lightly, and stopped next to me. "If you're that jealous, we can make arrangements my dear." I blushed slightly, hearing that. I nodded slowly.<br>"Yes my lord... I would love that." he started snickering and he continued to walk towards the window.  
>"Come. We will leave now."<br>"Yes master." we jumped out of the window, landing lightly on our feet, and started towards the car.  
>"First things first Miki-chan, you will get our new slave into the maid outfit I have made for her. Understood?"<p>

I nodded. "Understood master."  
>"Very good Miki-chan."<p>

I smiled, hearing him say that. I watched his beautiful figure from behind. How he walked... it was utterly and strangely beautiful. I always admired him. Always wanted-  
>Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and put their hand over my face. I struggled and struggled to be let free, but I was suddenly hit across the neck, causing me to pass out...<p>

I slowly and finally awoke... my eyesight was blurry, but I saw a figure in front of me, leaning over me. Who...?  
>"Miki-chan... Miki-chan, are you awake?" ... his voice echoed around my head... for some reason I felt like I knew who it was but... but in the strangest sense, I didn't know.<br>"Who's...? Who's there...?" my vision became a little better, but I still wasn't able to make out who it was. Suddenly I was embraced by this stranger; he was holding me ever so tightly.  
>"Thank god you're okay. Thank god nothing happened. I thought he-" I pushed the man away and back away from him. I looked at him like he was crazy. ... And at the same time, his face looked almost<br>familiar...  
>"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me? Why did you take me away from Master Uruha!" I demanded. He looked back at me with horror and he held his head, shaking in remorse. I raised an eyebrow.<br>"How... How could he... No... I can't believe this..." He looked back at me; his eyes were fierce, yet sad...  
>"Answer my questions." I was waiting for an answer, but instead, he had lunged for me, biting down on my neck. I heard him gulping down my blood and the pain was excruciating. I screamed out and tried getting him to stop but he refused, feeling him sink in deeper... But I realized that... when more pain sunk into my body, I felt flashbacks appear in my head. They were of him... and me... together... And suddenly, that's when I remembered...<br>"... R...Reita-kun..." I muttered his name and closed my eyes. He stopped sucking my blood and he kissed my lips roughly. When he stopped, he looked in my eyes. I stared back at those fierce, crimson  
>red eyes.<br>"You're mine now... No one else's. Mine. I can't let you escape my grasp again by that fiend..." I blushed immensely by his words, but hugged him softly.

"Reita-kun…" I closed my eyes... enjoying his loving embrace...


	13. Chapter 13

Keikosan-

I was awaked slowly by the gentle hum of the car driving down the road and the soft sounds of the radio playing. I opened my eyes softly and looked up just as we pulled back into a long dirt driveway, heading up a hill. I looked out the window and saw the large old house where I was first taken, automatically thinking of Uruha. I gasped softly as he stopped the car, getting out and pulling me into his arms.

"You will be safe now my dear… no one will take me away from you this time..."

He walked into the house with me, his arm around my waist. I remained silent as he walked. Instead of taking me to my old room, he walked further down the hall, taking me to his study. He sat me in a chair and dimmed the lights. I looked around the room, seeing books on magic, spell casting, vampires and other topics that scared me.

I looked back at him as he walked to a small cabinet in the corner. He pulled out a needle and started filling it with a dark red liquid. Just as soon as I gripped the chair to get up and run, he spoke darkly and calmly, "Don't even think of leaving. You will only make it worse for yourself..."  
>I bit back my tears and sunk into my seat, watching his every move.<p>

He spoke slowly, as if he was trying to make me understand, "This time. You will not leave me. This serum will make you mine… forever." he approached me slowly, the needle between his fingers as he took my arm. He turned it upwards, revealing my vein.

I spoke softly, almost whispering. "Why... why are you doing this..?" he smiled gently and looked back at me. "Because… I need you in my life.." he paused and lowered the needle and kissed my neck softly as he spoke, telling the story that Ruki had told me, only different…  
>"A few years ago, I lived in a beautiful French Chateau with a bunch of other vampires. Oh, it was glorious. We all had so much fun. Living carefree and in safety. Until Ruki and Reita's fathers came to power. They were determined that I was evil… so one night, they attacked me. I tried to fight them off, but had no choice. I killed them... I was hunted by Ruki and Reita for so long, and they still hate me." I was shocked. I didn't know who to believe, Ruki or Uruha. My thoughts began to race.<br>"So…" he moved up and kissed my lips gently. "I need you to help build my army once more… and we shall give birth to every single solider." his words paralyzed me as he moved and kissed my neck again, distracting me as he slid the needle into my arm.

I gasped as searing hot pain flooded over my arm then into my chest. I began to cry out as the heated pain engulfed my whole body. He moved himself up and covered my mouth gently with his hand as he hushed me softly. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt my body changing. I began breathing faster as I felt my K9 teeth change, becoming pointy, like fangs. I began to panic as my heartbeat grew weaker and weaker, eventually stopping. I waited and waited to fall over, dead. But I didn't. I was very much alive. The last thing I felt was rage. My mind was consumed by anger and fury. He slowly removed his hand as I became quiet, pulling the needle put and looking into my eyes. His grin became pure evil as I opened my eyes, the outer rim of my vision having a red glow around it. He pulled me up and slowly walked me to a large mirror in the hallway, standing behind me as he placed his hands on my shoulders. He spoke sensually, "Look…"  
>I turned my head slowly and looked in the mirror. My skin had turned to a white color, pale and untouched by the sun. I was skinny, not sickly skinny but skinnier than I had been. I looked at my face, my eyes widening. My eyes had turned a vibrant red and I had fangs protruding from my mouth, lying over my bottom lip. The final thing I noticed was a strange craving along with my anger. I wanted something. I couldn't tell what. I wanted a metal... liquid taste. That was partially salty, yet sweet. I turned to see Uruha walking back to me, a glass of a deep red liquid in his hands. He offered t to me. "Drink this... you will love it."<br>I took the glass and put it too my lips, taking a huge sip, the liquid smelling delicious. I downed the whole glass in an instant, it being that exact taste I had longed for. I pulled the glass away from my lips, licking them slowly, mesmerized by the taste and looking back at Uruha.  
>"Oh my god, what was that Master..? It was so delicious."<br>He smirked at me and leaned against the wall, taking the glass, "Blood. Human blood."  
>His words didn't startle me. They didn't even scare me. It was like what I had drank was normal.<br>I licked my lips again, wanting more.  
>He slowly walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes, speaking slowly once more. "Now tell me. How do you feel about Ruki...?"<br>I looked at him with a questionative look on my face. "Ruki, Master..? Who are you talking about?"  
>I saw him smile gently, bearing his fangs as he pulled me close, speaking darkly and evilly. "Perfect."<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Mikichan- 

I was laying on the bed, tossing and turning, groaning in pain.  
>What... what was wrong with me? I felt so... so much in pain after he bit me... Why was I feeling this excruciating pain now? I neck was throbbing and inside, my blood was raging and my heart beating so<br>fast, it was unbelievable.  
>"Nng... nnhhhh..." I groaned loudly, and suddenly I saw Reita-kun walk in.<br>"Miki-chan, I- Miki-chan?" he ran towards me as fast as he could and gently touched my waist.

"What's... Oh... It's that…" I slowly looked up at him, scared and worried...  
>"What's... What's going on with me..?" I asked hoarsely. He gently rubbed my waist.<br>"...You're going through a transformation... The pain may be excruciating now but... but just hang on for a little bit." I saw him bite his lip.

I screamed out in more agony as my body started to writhe in pain. I was burning inside... Everything felt like it was burning... dying inside... My heart felt like it was about to burst...  
>Suddenly, my heart stopped and all the pain was gone. My eyes were wide. It felt like I had died but... but I was still... alive somehow. I sat up slowly and looked around, blinking.<br>"What... Why does it feel like..." I looked at Reita-kun, a puzzled look on my face. He only chuckled, sighing in relief and stood up, walking over to the full body mirror.  
>"Come here Miki-chan." he motioned my hand for me to come to him. I sat up, in a quick manner. I blinked rapidly, shocked at my speed.<br>"Whoa..." I walked over to Reita-kun, but it hardly felt like I walked over to him. I was there in a flash. Again, I blinked in amazement.  
>"You'll have to get used to your speed too. You're going to be faster than usual." He gently grabbed my shoulders and moved me in front of the mirror. I gasped lightly at my figure.<br>My skin was a glowing, chalky white color... very pale... I saw that my eyes were a crimson red and... I found lust in them. Lust for something... And my teeth were sharp... fangs that looked like they could sink into anything... And I felt like I was... beautiful but in a strange, creepy kind of way. What I was looking at... I fathomed the truth: I was now a vampire.  
>"Oh... oh wow. I... You transformed me into a vampire..." I felt stupid after saying that...<br>"Yes... I did. It was the only way that you and I could forever be bonded together..." suddenly, the door burst into flames, scaring the shit outta me and when I jumped, icicles exploded from under  
>the floor around the door.<br>"What... What the hell?" We turned around and saw Ruki surrounded with the icicles. They were quickly melted after being burst into flame. Ruki was... he had fire in his eyes. Anger aroused him.

"He took her... She's gone. I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard!" What was he talking about...?  
>Reita spoke gently. "Ruki, who are you-"<br>"Reita! You know who I'm talking about! Don't give me that fucking puzzled look! Keiko! She's gone... That son of a bitch took her and now she's probably..." Ruki had stopped, and suddenly roared in anger,  
>flames erupting around him.<br>"What?" I screamed, icicles appearing around us. Was I doing this? I looked scared at first and looked at Reita-kun, who was calm.  
>"Both of you calm down."<br>"How can I calm down Reita? He took the most IMPORTANT person in my life! Again...! He took my father away from me... and now Keiko! I can't stand this pain he brings upon us! I WANT HIM DEAD!" More flames started to assimilate around him and the house. Reita-kun closed his eyes and I suddenly heard his voice echoing around my head for some reason.  
>"I want the two of you to calm down now. Ruki, especially. We will look for Uruha and Keiko-chan. But we cannot do it with our tempers flared. Both of you, just calm down." the fires washed away and the icicles melted, and Reita-kun opened his eyes. And I saw Ruki-san calm...<br>"You're right... Alright, let's set up a plan." he walked over to us and him and Reita-kun talked about a plan to get Keiko-chan back. I only listened carefully to their plan and anger raged up inside me.


	15. Chapter 15

Keikosan-

I looked up at Uruha and sighed gently, being attracted to him for some reason. He pulled my body close to his and ran his hands down my back as he spoke.  
>"Keikochan... I need you to do me a favor."<br>I looked up at him and nodded.  
>"Yes. What is it, Master..?"<br>He walked me to a window and looked out at the large lake. He raised his hand and pointed to a man standing by the edge of the cliff that overlooked the water.  
>"That man is a nuisance to me. He comes onto my property and sits by the lake every day. I have been meaning to ask him to leave, but I am feeling… thirsty. Would you please go out there and kill him for me?"<br>His request startled me. "Master, I can't do that... He hasn't done anything wrong..."  
>Uruha gripped my shoulders tightly and spoke gently into my ear. "You will kill him... I asked you to and you shall never disobey your master… correct, my slave?"<br>I turned and looked up at him then back at the innocent man. "I can't Master... I can't do this..."  
>Suddenly, his voice became deep and almost monotone. "Keikochan, your blood is my own."<br>I didn't think anything of his words until my back straightened itself. My mind went blank and my body went numb. I felt my eyes glaze over, looking at my reflection in the window and seeing them all black. No more white or red was showing. They were as black at the night sky. I turned and faced him unwillingly and spoke without even preparing my words. "Yes Master and I am forever in debt to you."  
>He smiled darkly. "Good. Now my obedient pet…" he walked away from me and looked at me, concentrating and looking into my eyes. I remained stationary, my mind not thinking for itself and my body moving involuntarily. He raised his hand and motioned me to step back. I moved back and continued looking at him. His mind was more powerful than mine could ever be… possessing me was no problem for him.<br>"Please. Do what I have asked you."  
>I bow low and hurried out the door, running down the stairs and out the back doors. They sky was darkening as I looked at the man. I paused and crept slowly towards him. He didn't hear me or even move as I came up behind him. I breathed in softly and the man turned around. He was an older man, maybe in his 50's or 60's. He had a sweet face but he looked shocked by me as I raised my hands above my head. There was a liquid sound behind him as he turned to see two huge tentacles made of water coming from the lake behind him. He tried to run but I crossed my arms and the tentacles grabbed him forcefully. He struggled to get away and I heard Uruha's voice in my head. "Finish him."<br>I pulled my arms apart forcefully in opposite directions and the tentacles moves with me. I heard a blood curdling ripping sound and a terror stricken scream. I lowered my arms slowly and two separate pieces of the man fell to the ground. I moved my arms towards the house, his body being picked back up by the water and places on the ledge outside the window of the room Uruha was in. I saw Uruha smile at me and look at the body, his focus off of me. Suddenly my thoughts flooded back and I gained control of my body again. I looked around, thinking to myself, "What did I do..?"  
>Uruha immediately answered in my head. "You did what I made you to do. You are the goddess of the sea. And I hope you will use those powers well…"<br>I reached my hand up and wiped some blood off my cheek and licked it, growling and licking my lips. I ran back upstairs and helped Uruha finish the meal I had caught.


	16. Chapter 16

Mikichan-

For some reason, I felt a sense of pain in my cold dead heart. I wasn't sure how or why that's possible, but I know I felt something. I held my chest, wheezing a little... In my mind, I thought... I thought  
>of Keiko-chan.<br>"Kei... ko-chan..." I felt her pain, the writhing pain she was feeling inside. I knew she was being possessed by that evil beast Uruha but, deep inside he, I felt her arousing fear inside. I felt everything.  
>The only thing I couldn't comprehend was where she was.<br>"Miki-chan...? Is something the matter?" I jumped, looking up at Reita-kun, who was looking at me worried.  
>"I-I'm fine... I just felt something is all..." I muttered. Reita-kun pulled me closer to him, making me feel safe in his arms.<br>"Okay, that bastard may be either in that same old mansion he's always been in or, he could have found a new one. I'm not sure where he could be but, I'm pretty sure it's the old one... But then again, I'm not  
>sure where that is... Ugh! Why can't I figure this out?." we watched as Ruki paced back and forth, talking mostly to himself.<p>

I wanted to help but I wasn't sure what to say. Reita-kun sighed and was about to say something, but suddenly, there was a voice coming from the window.  
>"Well I can help." We turned to the window. I saw a man with black hair, dark golden brown gleaming eyes and a grin on his face. He also had a pretty cool lip ring too.<br>"Aoi?" both Ruki and Reita blurted out loud. Aoi-san...? The man, named Aoi-san apparently, jumped down from the window and walked towards us, putting his hands in his pockets.  
>"Just give me something of hers for me to sniff. I'll get her location in my head and find her quick." he looked at Ruki and Reita, and then he looked at me.<p>

"Well hello there. Pretty little girl." he gently carressed my chin but Reita-kun held me close to him and glared.  
>"Back off, Aoi." he growled, which made me blush. Aoi-san chuckled and looked at Reita-kun.<br>"I get it, I get it, you've already made the pact with her. I can't take her from you." he smiled. "Though I'm curious as to know her name."  
>"It's Miki... Miki-chan..." I muttered.<br>"Nice to meet you Miki-chan." he smiled. "I'm Aoi." suddenly, Aoi-kun was hit on the head by Ruki.  
>"Enough with the introductions! Help us out Aoi!" I saw Ruki grab a piece of cloth, that looked like a part of Keiko-chan's shirt, and he threw it at Aoi-san. Aoi-san grabbed it and took a big whiff of it and closed his eyes. I blinked and looked at Ruki and Reita-kun, who were staring at Aoi-san. I looked at Reita-kun.<br>"U-Ummm.." Reita-kun looked down at me and smiled.  
>"It's Aoi's power. When he gets a whiff of a human's or a vampire's scent, he can pinpoint their exact location, basically knowing exactly where they are." I nodded slowly... Oh wow... that's pretty awesome.<br>"He just needs some concentration is all."

"I found her." I jumped when Aoi-san finally said something. We all looked at him, his eyes were wide. They were flooded over in black, surrounded by a ring of gold. He stared straight ahead, as if focused on something.  
>Ruki screamed in anger and grabbed his shirt. "Tell us where she is Aoi!"<br>He began speaking as if he was reading her mind and said it in a monotone kind of voice. He spoke quickly as he continued staring straight ahead. "That old mansion of Uruha's. She's being controlled by him. Her mind is gone… He made her kill an innocent old man. She's possessed. And has forgotten those she's loved and held dearly to her." He blinked a few times, his eyes returning to his normal brownish color and then he looked like he was back to normal and looked at us, breathing slightly heavily.

"That's what I saw in her soul and mind anyways."

Ruki was riled up after hearing that. He growled suddenly ran down the stairs.  
>"Ah, Ruki-san!"<br>"Ruki! Get back here!" Reita-kun and I chased after him and Aoi-san followed.  
>"Do you guys have a plan to actually get this girl back?" Aoi-san asked.<br>"In a sense... But Ruki's thinking with emotion and needs relax!" Reita-kun called after Ruki, but he didn't listen nor did he turn around. I was amazed at Ruki... he was so determined to save Keiko-chan.. He loved her dearly... ... I love Keiko-chan just as much so, I should feel determined too. I grasped Reita-kun's hand tightly.  
>"Come on Reita-kun, lets reach up with Ruki." I pulled Reita-kun with me, going faster and faster.<br>"Aw, not you too Miki-chan!" although he sounded like he wanted to complain, he didn't, and just followed my league, which made me giggle.  
>"Heyyy! You guys are way too fast! Wait up!" Aoi-san called from behind. We had caught up with Ruki, and Aoi-san caught up with us too. We were heading towards the mansion... To have a nice "talk" with<br>Uruha. And get Keiko-chan back...


	17. Chapter 17

Keikosan- 

I growled softly as I sat back in a chair, watching Uruha dispose of the body. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes gently, licking my lips as I shook gently and breathed heavily. I felt like I was coming down off a drug high. Uruha lifted me gently and carried me to his master bedroom. He laid my in the bed and crawled in next to me.

"Very good, my loyal slave..." he kissed my cheek gently and licked off the rest of the blood. I shivered slightly and laid still. He continued speaking gently and sensually, "My loyal slave... the time has come." he moved himself over me and laid on top of me gently. He moved and kissed my lips passionately. I had no choice but to kiss him back. In an instant, he had completely stripped me of my dress and looked down at my body. I stared back up at him and whimpered softly at his ravenous gaze. "Master... what are you doing...?"

He quickly and pulled me on top of him and kissed me again. I quickly pulled away and looked at him. "Master... I can't…"  
>He looked right into my eyes and touched my arms gently. "Keikochan… you can. And you will."<p>

I looked away, feeling so wrong about this and wanting to leave.

His voice became deep and monotone again. "Keikochan. Your blood is my own."  
>Again, my body went numb and my mind went blank. "Yes Master and I am forever in debt to you."<p>

I lowered my arms and relaxed, letting him take over. He caressed my bare chest and kissed me back, moaning gently as he looked up at me.  
>"You shall make the most of my children and they will be nurtured from your womb…"<br>He continues kissing me and moved his hands down my body. Everything faded as pleasure and his touch took over….

… After what seemed like the most amazing night of my life, he fell next to me. He caressed my sides and covered us up with the blanket. I shook gently from the pleasure he had caused me and he licked my neck gently.  
>"Our children are now growing, and shall become great warriors…"<br>He slowly fell asleep, holding me close.

I woke up to the sound of the water outside. I looked at the clock on the night stand. It read 3 a.m. I got up and walked to the window, the moonlight shining over my naked body, my skin glowing. I looked over towards the cliff and saw another figure standing, facing the water. The figure was hunched over crying. I tilted my head to the side and pulled on my robe as Uruha placed his hand on my shoulder, breathing gently. "What do you see..?"

I silently pointed to the figure outside as he nudged me towards the window. He spoke gently, almost encouragingly, "Go see what it is..."  
>I looked out the window and raised my hands silently. Using the water from the fountain, I silently levitated myself to the ground. I walked quickly on my tip toes towards the figure. The figures voice became audible and the figure clear. In the moonlight I could see it was a girl. Her hair was long and her body thin. Her head was lowered and she was crying. She raised her head towards the moon and I walked towards her. I stood silently next to her and she turned to me, startled. I looked at her, trying to seem calm.<br>I spoke softly, "Are you okay..?"  
>Her voice was shaky and distant. "Have... have you seen my father..?"<br>I looked at her and sighed gently.  
>"What does your father look like and where did you last see him?"<br>She turned to me and spoke quickly. "He was last seen here. He was wearing a green jacket and jeans. He was just standing here! Looking at the lake! Then there was just blood... everywhere! And he was gone!"  
>I realized that the man she was talking about was the one that I had killed.<br>I gently touched her shoulder and pulled her close. "Your father is dead..."  
>She began to sob again and leaned into me. I hugged her close and ran my hand down her hair. I moved her hair away from her neck and spoke gently, "Let me help you..."<br>Without even waiting for an answer, I sank my teeth into her neck and began to bite hard. She screamed in pain and tried to pull away but I held her close. I growled and licked her blood as it spilled from her neck. I felt her becoming weaker and weaker in my arms. I pulled away violently as she fell to the ground.  
>I spoke angrily, "Tell me your name."<br>She looked up at me and spoke gently, just before passing out, "T… Tsuki…"


	18. Chapter 18

Mikichan-

We reached the mansion and it seemed strangely... creepy. Creepy at how the large dark mansion loomed over us. I held Reita's hand tightly and he squeezed back just as tightly. I gulped... I wanted to say something but it would ruin the serious silence we were having as we started at the mansion.  
>"Wooooow this sure is a huge mansion. Sure has been a while." ... Aoi-san had kinda ruined the silence...<br>"...Time to kill that fucking bastard." Ruki was ready to dash again, but I saw Aoi-san grab his shoulder before dashing off.  
>"Wait. I sense someone..." I looked around to see if there was anyone around but, I didn't see or hear a soul out here.<br>"What do you mean? I don't-"  
>"Who are you and what are you doing at the Master's mansion?" I heard a voice from in front of us. I turned, but saw no one. Nothing but darkness. I heard the crunching of leaves, as if someone was walking towards us, but I didn't see anyone.<br>"Who's there? Reveal yourself." Ruki demanded.

Suddenly, a girl appeared in front of us. She wore a pure white short dress and had dark black eyes. Her skin was as white as her dress, almost glowing, and her hair a very dark brown. She was like a walking angel... with devilish eyes…  
>"She must be another slave of Uruha's. And her power is invisibility and... she has another one but I can't seem to depict it..." Reita-kun informed us. I studied her carefully. It was strange... The more you stared<br>at her, the scarier she would become. She stopped in front of us.  
>"My name is not of importance. State who you are and your purpose. Or else I will use violence." Her voice was monotone, yet beautifully harmonic. It almost hypnotized me...<br>"Where's Uruha? We need to have a talk with him." Ruki growled and in the corner of my eye, I saw him get into a fighting position. Oh no, he's going to attack before thinking...  
>"You ignore my question. You leave me no choice but to use violence." she seemed so innocent... What could she possibly-<br>Suddenly, she disappeared. We all got into a fighting position, ready for whatever is to come. I heard Aoi-san sniff.  
>"Gah. I can't get a good pinpoint of where she is. She keeps moving."<br>She has a good advantage to attack us now, since we're totally obvious to where she is. I wondered why she didn't attack... I pondered, having my eyes explore everywhere carefully.  
>"I'm not sure either... She must be contemplating something. Whatever her second power is... I have a feeling she's going to use it..." not even a second after Reita-kun said that, we started to hear singing.<br>It was beautiful... harmonic... mesmerizing. It echoed all around. For some reason, the guys were covering their ears in agony and screaming for it to stop. I was puzzled. The song she was singing seemed to be so beautiful. How could they think otherwise...  
>"Sounds of glee... Harmonic melody. Come to me..." I was so hypnotized by her singing and I started to unconsciously move towards to where I thought she was... Beautiful...<br>"M-Miki-chan! Wait! Don't... Don't go to her!" I heard Reita-kun, but I couldn't stop moving. Her singing had me drawn to her. I felt so... possessed.  
>"Her singing is beautiful... I can't resist Reita-kun..." my hand was slowly slipping away from his and I still continued walking. When I felt like I was getting closer, I slowly started to see the faded image of her, singing softly. She looked beautiful and she was staring at me with those dark black eyes of hers. I was lost... I was finally face-to-face with her and she stared deeply in my eyes.<br>"First to fall... from my symphonic lullaby... may you burn in agony..." when she had finished her song, I heard Reita-kun call out to me.  
>"Miki-chan!" I snapped out of it and I saw her face turn demonic and scary. She was about to grab me but I jumped back and I had a line of icicles shoot out from the ground in front of me to block me from her.<br>Reita-kun caught me in his arms. I was scared but at the same time fueled with anger.  
>"Oh... It's ON!" she tried to kill me, and now it was my turn.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Keikosan- 

I carried the new slave Tsuki back up to Uruha's bedroom. I entered the doorway and put her on the bed. Uruha walked over to me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"You are thinking like a true vampire now…"

He walked over and examined the bite wound on her neck then looked at me.

"I am very proud that you had the self-control to stop yourself. Normally a new slave-" Suddenly he stopped and stood straight up and looked around, listening for something. I looked at him, confused then also stopped. I heard singing... beautiful, harmonic singing. Uruha grabbed my shoulder and pulled me close.

"That's Mia... She must have found someone outside. Come on..." He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. We ran to the large balcony overlooking the front of the house. I looked down and felt my anger rage at the unwelcome trespassers. I heard Uruha gasp as he tightened his grip on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. I heard anger in his voice as he spoke through his teeth. "Finish them. ALL of them."

I crouched down and breathed in softly. One of the men down below stopped and stood up, looking around and then spotted us. His eyes became filled with hurt and pain when he looked at me as Uruha pointed to him. "Kill him first..."

I nodded and jumped down to the ground, landing perfectly and running towards him. I raised my hands as I ran; pulling water towards me and crossing my hands, making the water grab him. He suddenly raised his hands as streams of fire shot through the water. The water fell, lifeless to the ground. I ran up to him as he grabbed my hand and bent it behind my back. He spoke sternly and angrily, yet still hurt. "KEIKOCHAN! What is wrong with you!"

I ignored him completely and turned, twisting his arm behind his back and leaning close to his ear, spoke gently yet viciously. "Killing you, of course. That is what the master has ordered me to do... And I don't want to disappoint him... "

I looked up to see one of the men raising his hands gently. He looked at me and whispered something softly. He wore a nose band and his hair fell in front of his face. He gently began lowering his hands and I began to feel funny. My rage began to lessen and my powers beginning to fade. I heard his voice gently in my head, "Keikochan... relax. Let it all go. Come back to us..."

Strangely at the same time, I heard Uruhasan's voice. "My loyal slave. Do _not_ fall victim to his lies. He only wants to lessen your powers to kill you!"

I snapped out of it and pushed Ruki forward and fought Reita's thoughts. I looked over at him as he held his head, groaning in pain. The more in concentrated on fighting his thoughts, the more pain he was in. I smiled devilishly and stared at him, pushing his thoughts out of my head as he fell to his knees in pain. I turned my attention to everyone else. The two men and the one girl surrounded me as I got in to a fighting stance. Suddenly, there was another girl next to me. She wore all white and looked inhumanly beautiful. She spoke gently to me, her voice calming me, "Keikochan, I want you to focus."

She touched my shoulder lightly and I felt peace overwhelm me. "We will take care of them. Do not worry. We shall eat well tonight. Now do what Master Uruha created you to do…"

I regained my focus as she disappeared, feeling Uruha watching me and began to attack, wanting to make him proud.


	20. Chapter 20

Mikichan-

The minute I saw Keiko-chan, I called out to her desperately.

"Keiko-chan!" but no matter how hard I called to her, she didn't even take a glimpse at me... I had the urge... the will to go to her.

But suddenly, Reita-kun grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"No Miki-chan. I can't let you go fight..." I twirled around and stared at him seriously and sadly in the face.

"But why Reita-kun? I have to help her! She's... She's my best friend whom... is like and almost exactly like my big sister. I have to save her!"

I begged him to let me fight... He only looked down and pulled me towards Aoi-san.

"Aoi, do not let Miki-chan into the battle. I can't let her get hurt."

Aoi-san held on to my shoulders tightly, following Reita-kun's commands. I looked at Reita-kun, despair on my face. "I'm sorry Miki-chan... I cannot allow you to be harmed in this fight."

"But Reita-" he swiftly kissed me on the lips for a moment and then he dashed away. Aw man... This isn't what I had in mind. I turned my head back at Aoi-san, giving him my puppy dog eyes look and blinking

softly. He only looked back at me, laughing. "I'm not gonna let you go that easily, little cutie." he smiled. "But please Aoi-san! You have to let me fight! You have to! I have to save Keiko-chan! My best friend and my sister! Please!" I begged him.

He looked up, pondering about it, and then he sighed.

"Eh... Alright, fine. I'm getting bored already so, I guess I could let you go." wow, it was that easy? Well alright then.. He let go of my shoulders and I smiled happily.

"Thank you Aoi-sa-" but then he grabbed my hair, pulling me back.

"But remember, if Reita gets mad at me, it'll be okay if I say that you forced me to let you go, right?" I felt him smile in a sadistic manner.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes and he let go of my hair and patted my head.

"Now go get your friend back to reality. I'm gonna have some fun myself." I saw Aoi-san slip into the mansion with ease I looked over at Keiko-chan and she and Ruki were fighting. Er, well, more like dancing actually... As Keiko-chan made her attacks, Ruki dodged them swiftly and steadily, not laying

one attack at her. I saw a sullen look on Ruki's face... It must have been hard for him.

But now, it's my turn... I have to go help. I quickly looked to see where Reita-kun was and he was busy fighting with the girl that almost killed me. Which, was a little bit farther away from where I was. So I sprinted towards Ruki and Keiko-chan.

"Keiko-chan! Please stop this!" I made icicles shoot from under the ground and have it surround her. She stopped what she was doing and looked frustrated.

"What the hell is this?" She smashed through the icicles and looked at me furiously. ...I was so horror-stricken to see her that furious... I gulped and made more icicles appear and this time, I trapped her in an ice prison and ran up to her, holding my hand up to her.

"Keiko-chan... It's me, Miki. Miki-chan, your sister. Please tell me you remember me..." she started to growl and glared at me furiously.

"Let me out of here! I will not disappoint the master by such a fervent being like you!" ... a tear ran down my face and I had no choice... Icicles sprouted out from the palms of my hands and they were sharp. I didn't want to do this but… but I had no choice...

"Keiko-chan-" suddenly, the sharp blade of a scythe wrapped around my neck and I gasped. "Wh-What…"

"Do not interfere." I heard a voice of deep malice behind me and slowly turned my head. I saw a girl wearing all black, holding the scythe that wrapped around my neck now. She had pitch black hair and had dark crimson red eyes. Her face was white and illuminating.

"Who... Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"Tsuki. Angel of Death." strangely enough, I saw pitch black wings emitting from her back.

"You're Miki... you lost your parents in an accident 17 years ago. That must have been tragic."

"Y-You... How did you know..." I looked into her eyes and my mind was blank. Though, I saw an image... No, more like a video replay in my head, of my parents. They were being murdered... by someone. Someone I didn't know... Blood was shed everywhere and the pains and screams of agony filled my ears. I saw the faint glimpse of a certain monster... that I now feared...

I was back to reality and felt tears run down my face. No... It was him... He... He took my parents away from me.

"Nooooo!" I cried out in agony and pain, having the self-realization that Uruha was the one who killed and took my parents away from me.

"Don't cry. Don't cry Miki-chan." I stopped crying immediately and looked up. M... Mom..? I saw my mother and father, standing next to Tsuki. They were smiling. They were... alive...?

"Mom... Mom, dad..." I reached for them... The scythe moved away from my neck and I looked at Tsuki.

"Hmm... yes, now that you've reunited with them. I guess they'll have to leave now." she suddenly slashed my parents in the neck with her scythe, making blood spurt out and my eyes were wide with horror.

"No! Mom, dad! What.. What the hell did you do?" I knelt down in agony, crying. I.. I saw them and now they're gone..

"Now Keiko." suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and I felt fangs pierce inside my neck, writhing in pain.

"No! Miki-chan!" I heard someone calling, but I passed out before knowing who it was...


	21. Chapter 21

Keikosan-

I sunk my teeth into Mikichan's neck, biting hard and feeling her tense and hearing her screams. Her screams drive me further, loving to hear her in pain. I was not concerned with her safety, her health or anything. Uruha's words just swarmed through my head. "Kill them. ALL of them..."

I continued biting and stealing her blood, feeling myself sucking the life right out of her. She grew weaker in my arms, as her screams turned into whimpers and she slowly fell to the earth. I fell with her, letting her down gently and pulling my lips away, licking them greedily. I stood and looked down at her, smiling and seeing the life completely gone from her.

I felt someone touch my shoulder lightly. I turned and saw the girl in the pure white dress. She nodded and held my head in her hands, calming me down. She looked at me and whispered a chant softly, helping me regain my focus. I licked my lips once more, having regained my focus and turning to the man with the nose band.

He glared at me, looking at Miki then back into my eyes. The only way I could describe what he felt was angry pain. He was so upset over what I did that he would do anything to take it back. Seeing the other two men occupied with the other girls, he lunged at me, grabbing my shoulders and looking dead into my eyes. I looked up at him, wanting to fight back, but getting lost in his eyes.

They were fiery red, riddled with hate and anger. Yet, there was pain and separation. I realized the one I had killed was the one he had bonded with. I grew a wicked smile and looked over at Mikichan's body, teasing him.

"It's quiet a shame really… she would have made a great slave..." my smile deepens and I turn back to him, licking my fangs.

He put his hands on the side of my head and leans his forehead against mine. He began transmitting his thoughts to my head, thinking of me and Ruki.

The images overwhelmed my head, everything beginning to swirl. I quickly pulled away, gasping and groaning. I looked back at Uruha and he nodded gently. I left the banded man and ran up to the short one.

The banded man screamed in terror for his friend. "Ruki! No!"

I swung my leg up and kicked him in the chest, pulling him to the ground.

I looked down at him and tilted my head, grinning. "You will make a wonderful slave for Master Uruha..." I pulled him up and violently turned his head to the side, sinking my teeth into his exposed neck. I closed my eyes and grinned as I gnawed away at his flesh, letting his screams of pain and terror echo in my ears… loving what Master Uruha had made me.


	22. Chapter 22

Mikichan-

...H-Hunh? ... What... What happened...? ...I looked around, realizing I was in an all-white room... er, void... or something. All I knew is that everything was pure white and there was nothing. I started walking and looking around.  
>"... Hello?" my voice echoed around the strange white place. There was no reply, nor did I even see anyone. Everything... was just so blank. I continued walking to an endless somewhere that was just an abyss of nothing. I don't know what happened to me... I don't know what happened to my body... And I don't know what's happening now.<br>Suddenly, as I continued walking, images started to paint along the walls of this strange white room. Though, the images started to move, like a movie playing in a theatre. I stopped to watch the movie, but  
>it paused. I blinked, looking confused. Hm? Why did it stop..? Wait... I started moving again, and it played. Hm... I guess I just had to keep walking.<br>The movie started out with a little baby girl being born. She was dressed in blue and held in the arms of a beautiful woman, smiling and relieved. Next to her was a handsome looking man, who was also smiling happily and touched the little baby's hand. What a nice family...  
>As I continued walking, the little girl grew older and older. As she grew, she was happy, and always smiling. A bright happy little girl. I smiled a little bit. Her happiness was just so illuminating. And her loving<br>parents were always there for her, enjoying her happiness. Such a nice and happy family. It made me tear a little.  
>Did I have a family...? Would I ever be that happy...?<br>The movie ended on that side, and I looked on the other side. There was another movie... It started out just like the other one, the baby is born, but she was in pink and she had loving parents holding her, smiling. But when the baby grew a little bit, around 2 or 3, she had been standing, horror-stricken, at something. In her eyes, I saw a scene that was very terrifying. The girl watched as her parents were being slaughtered... being killed... by a very terrifying man. The girl cried and cried, knowing she couldn't do anything about it...  
>I looked away a few times, not wanting to see the gore-ish scene. But, finally, it was over. The little girl had run away, running from everything that pained her now. The death of her parents... everything<br>was hurting her on the inside. I felt pain too...  
>The movie flashed white, and then the little girl was on the ground, tired, and exhausted. But, there was another little girl. The girl in blue was there. She looked worried for the girl in pink on the ground. When the one girl awoke, she looked scared, but the other girl was reassuring her. I watched as the two girls started to laugh and smile. It was... cute... nice... a beginning of a friendship.<br>Suddenly, my legs stopped moving. And then I was forced to look down.  
>The floor, or what seemed like a floor, was clear and I saw someone. A girl my age... I didn't know who she was but, strangely, vaguely, in the recesses of my mind, she seemed familiar. She was the girl in blue. She had tears running down her face as she watched something... a movie, I suppose. She looked so sad... I wonder what she was watching. The girl blinked and looked at me. As soon as her eyes locked with mine... I suddenly was falling... falling down to the black abyss of darkness and the color of blood painted all along the darkness. I closed my eyes, tears running down my face...<p>

My voice echoed into the white abyss of nothing. "Keikosan…" 


	23. Chapter 23

Keikosan-

As I dug my teeth into the short man's neck, I felt him trying to rip away from me. I wouldn't allow it. I gripped him tighter, his screams still growing louder and louder, more and more pain filled. It was music to my ears.

Suddenly, I ripped my teeth from his neck violently and threw him to the ground. He fell to the ground with a thud and groaned, still crying out in pain. I smiled down at him and kicked him.

Immediately, someone wrapped their arm around my neck. I grabbed their arm and dug my nails into their skin. They began to bleed but didn't let me go. The man was taller than me and spoke in my ear. "Just stop if you know what is good for you..."

I leaned down, pulling him over with me and then dropped onto my back, landing on him. I turned and sat up in his chest. I looked into his eyes... his amazingly pure eyes. They were beautiful. I didn't want to hit him, but I had to. I punched him repeatedly until he kicked me off. I slide across the ground and then stood quickly. His black hair fell into his face and he exhaled sharply. Just as I was about to attack, the girl in the white dress yelled to me, "End it now! They are all vulnerable!"

I smirked and raised my hands, pulling as much water as I could to us. I surrounded all of them with the water, the three men and the single dead girl. I grabbed them all and closed my hands into fists, the water squeezing all around them. I felt the life being squeezed out of them and bit my lip as I squeezed my hands tighter.

Suddenly, I felt myself losing control of the water. It began falling as drops to the ground then I saw a light coming from inside the water. The water began to steam and heat up, burning my hands. I kept my grip, despite the pain. I groaned and screamed in pain. The light grew as fire shot out of the water, making me lose all control.

They all fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. The man with the nose band crawled over and looked at the dead girl. He pulled her close and began to cry, rocking back and forth with her gently. The man with the black hair looked at me and shook his head, falling back to the ground, as if he were disappointed in me. I turned my attention to the short man, but he was nowhere to be found. My eyes shot around quickly, trying to find him, growling.

There was a low voice from behind me, a shaky voice, as if it were crying, "I loved you..."

I shot around quickly, spotting the short man. I raised my hands to bring more water, but something stopped me. I tried with all my might to move but I couldn't. The short man was looking past me at the banded man. The banded man moved his hands down slowly towards the earth, a tear falling from his face as I slowly sunk to the ground, unwillingly.  
>I looked back at the short man who brushed my hair out of my face. I jumped at his touch, glaring at him as my anger burned. "Please, Keikochan... I only want to help you..."<p>

I looked away from him for a split second as something behind him caught my eye. It was Master Uruha. My master was walking up slowly behind the short man in front of me. I tried to keep his attention, "Help me? Please... I have all the help I need..."

As quick as lightning, Master Uruha raised his hand and jabbed the man in two placed on his back, rendering him paralyzed. He fell to the ground and Uruha raised a hand to the banded man. The man that was by the girl held his head in pain and I realized that my Master was blocking his powers from controlling me.  
>I stood and turned to face everyone. They were all down. The dark haired man was passed out, the short man was paralyzed, the banded man was in terrible pain and the girl... dead. I smiled to myself as the other slaves appeared by my side.<p>

Master Uruha spoke in a low tone, "Well done my slaves... you may return from whence you came.." The two other girls seemed to just disappear. I began to walk away, but Uruha grabbed my shoulder. He turned me to him and looked into my eyes.  
>"You will never care for these people again. You will only care for me and my people..." he leaned in and put his head to mine. I closed my eyes and felt my body beginning to heal. The burns on my hands were gone and my cuts and broken bones were healed. He leaned in and kissed my lips gently, speaking gently, "Nevermore..."<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**~**Reita-kun-**~**

After the battle, I had passed out, Miki-chan held closely and tightly in my arms. I wasn't intending on letting her go... I refused to believe that she was gone. Her soul and spirit are still intertwined with my heart...

My eyes were slowly opening. Bright lights shone across my face and I started to hear voices getting louder and louder. What... Where am I...  
>When my eyes were fully open, I sat up and looked around. I was in a white room lying on a nice, white bed. I saw Ruki and Aoi next to me. Aoi was talking to... Wait a minute, was that Kai? Oh god... What is<br>he doing here...?  
>Ruki had been sitting up, slouched really, and looking down at the bed with a distraught look. He sure was upset about the whole Keiko thing... I guess I don't blame him though. And I turned to the left and saw... Miki-chan. Her lifeless body lying on the bed. Though she seemed lifeless... she looked so peaceful and beautiful. I reached over to her and gently caressed her cold cheek. She had endured so<br>much... what did she do to deserve something like death...? I stopped and looked over and Kai and Aoi, who were looking back at me, smiling.  
>"Oh! You're up Reita!" oh god... Kai...<br>"Uh, y-yeah. Where exactly are we?" I groaned as I scooted up a little.  
>"We're at my house of course!" Kai grinned. I didn't like that grin... I looked around... Oh, yeah, it did look like his house. We visited once before but never really wanted to visit again, considering that we didn't really want to visit Kai much..<br>"Oh... yeah." I mumbled.  
>"You're lucky I came! I was just on my way to go to the Food Market and I found you guys totally passed out and injured at that dark, awful place! Good thing I came up huh?" yeah Kai... yeah, sure.<br>"We sure are lucky to have our friend Kai help us out when we're almost dying." I felt the sarcasticness of Aoi's statement, which made me chuckle.  
>"Whoo! What were you guys thinking! Fighting those crazy girls and that scary, dark guy Uruha! They sure did a number on you guys!" strangely enough, he chuckled. Why... I never want to know. Kai was an<br>emotionally disturbed creature.  
>I looked down, glaring at the bed sheets. Keiko... those other two girls... Uruha. They caused all this damn pain and sadness. I clenched my hands into fists, feeling so much frustration and anger towards them. Especially Keiko. If she would have fought a little harder, she would be here with us and Miki wouldn't be dead!<br>"I want revenge." I hissed. "Revenge on all of those damn beasts..." so much anger was fueled up inside me. The need to kill was ravenous.  
>"Calm down Reita. We have to heal. And besides... what use is it to go after them now..? They're too powerful. We need to get stronger first." ugh... as much as I'd hate to admit... Aoi was right. At the<br>moment, we were fairly too weak. Those girls... with Uruha's poison injected inside them, they are utterly powerful and their powers enhance tenfold.  
>"Or... we can just not fight at all..." I turned to look at Ruki like he was crazy. His voice was monotonous, like all life was sucked out of him as he just stared out the window towards the moon. His neck was bandaged, though I still saw dried blood on his neck and shoulder. I shivered and looked down.<br>"What are you saying Ruki!" Aoi yelled at him, yet he didn't even flinch. "You're the one who wanted to fight in the first place and look what happens! You hardly lay one finger on Keiko or Uruha and we still didn't get Keiko back and in return, we got our asses kicked! Aren't you at least A LITTLE pissed about this whole thing?"  
>"... We'll never get Keiko back. She is gone. She can't be mine." I heard his voice starting to crack, him becoming more and more distressed over it. "She's already bonded with Uruha... I've lost her... And I couldn't save her, just like I couldn't save my father."<br>"…. I'm going to the bathroom to wash up." I slowly got out of bed and limped towards the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and turned the sink on. I filled my hands with water and washed it over my face. I  
>looked deep in the mirror, determination and fury in my eyes as they glowed a vibrant red. It felt like my eyes could just burn through the glass of the mirror... I continued to wash my face and look at the mirror. After one more rinse, I saw a faint glimpse of something... or, someone really... It was a face. A face of... My eyes were wide.<br>"M...M-Miki-chan!" I turned around... To my dismay, no one was there.  
>I turned back around to look back in the mirror but the only reflection I saw was my own...<br>I swore... I could have sworn... that I had seen the soft face of Miki-chan and she was smiling her angelic smile, in the mirror...  
>My eyes started to water and I slowly crouched down, feeling weak and sad at the same time. I wept softly... weeping for the one I love... who I could not hold for what will seem like forever... <p>


	25. Chapter 25

Keikosan-

Uruha walked me up to our room, holding me close, praising me all the way.

"Never have I seen anyone fight like that before. You were absolutely amazing, my dear..."

I smiled inside, but kept my face stern. We passed the room that Tsuki was staying in. I heard her mumble under her breath as we passed.

She spoke gently, "I would fight like that if I was sleeping with the Master..."

My anger suddenly raged as I ripped away from Uruha, standing in her doorway. "What the fuck is THAT supposed to mean..?"

She replied back, staring at the ground. "Oh, nothing... Only that I would fight my best too if I got to fuck my Master everyday…"

I pounded my fist against the wall and stepped inside.

"You had better shut your mouth before I tear you in two!"

Uruha grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, "Tsukichan... don't instigate."

Tsuki answered slowly, looking directly at me. "I wouldn't instigate a fight I know I would win…"

I pushed past Uruha and stood in front of Tsuki. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up.

"You want to start something..?" I growled as I speak my words.

She spoke softly, but with an attitude "I believe I already have…" she flashed an evil smile.

I growled and threw her across the room. She landed and stood back up, her wings growing and her eyes turning black. She charged at me and punched me in the jaw. I turned to the side, holding my hand to my cheek. I bit my lip hard, bearing my fangs and charging after her.

I noticed Uruha standing far at the door, observing us. But I didn't care. I was determined to kill this girl.

"I should have just killed you while I had the chance!"

"You wouldn't and WON'T kill me..." she smirked and charged towards me once more, this time her nails were out. She swung and ripped into my arm. She backed up and watched me, smiling gently and speaking in an eerie tone. "Now you shall face the biggest fear of your life..."

I didn't think anything of it but I suddenly felt funny. My head became cloudy and foggy. I started to wobble and I put my hand to my head, looking around. I looked at Uruha who had pushed Tsuki back and had his arms around me in an instant.

"Keikochan... are you alright..?"

Suddenly my head began to throb. I closed my eyes and caught a glimpse of a man. I tried to focus on the man and figure out the picture. It soon became clear and started moving. It was the short man and he was sitting on a bench on a look out above the water. Another person appeared, their head on his lap. It became clearer and clearer. I noticed that it was me.

Uruha spoke gently, still holding me close, "Keikochan... talk to me..."

I squeezed my eyes, trying to block him out as I focused on the picture. The man was running his hand through my hair and singing gently. Suddenly the image went away and three people appeared. The banded man, the short man and the girl I had killed. I studied the picture and then saw me by them.

Voices started to speak gently in my head, getting louder and yelling.

"Reita... Miki... Ruki... Reita… Miki... Ruki... REITA! MIKI! RUKI!" As the voices spoke, an image of me kissing the short man appeared. I felt his touch and then remembered almost killing him. In an instant all my past memories flooded back.

Uruha flooded my brain. He kidnapped me from the parking garage. He stole me from Ruki. He turned me into a monster. He made me kill me sister. He ruined my life! I gasped and opened my eyes, breathing quickly.

"Keikochan..?"

I pulled away from him quickly, looking at him with tears in my eyes.

"You... liar! You deceived me and made me hurt my family!"

He approached me slowly, speaking nervously, "Haha, what are you talking about...?" He touched my shoulder gently and I moved my arm.

"Don't touch me." I look down and hold my stomach, thinking about the baby and looking back at him. "I am NOT letting this baby be raised by a monster like you!" I punched him in the face and ran out the door.

Uruha shook it off and watched me leave. He looked at Tsuki and yelled. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Tsuki replied as she walked to him slowly, putting a hand sensually on his shoulder. "She wouldn't have been loyal. However I... I will be your loyal slave... forever..." She whispered gently in his ear as she kissed his neck.

I ran out the front door, looking around in the darkness. I saw nothing. I felt nothing. So I ran. I ran and ran until I could no more. I ended up in the middle of a field, at least 3 miles away from his mansion. I stopped and looked up at the sky. I remembered the memories that had flooded my head. I cherished them as I sunk to the ground. I knelt on my knees, crying and sobbing. I raised my head and screamed to the sky. I fell back over, pounding my fists to the ground and turning onto my stomach.

I sobbed gently, lying in the tall grass. Suddenly, someone touched my shoulder. I jumped up and got into a fighting position. He raised his hands and spoke smoothly,

"Hey, I don't want to fight you.. Just relax."

I recognized the man... ever so slightly. I tilted my head and looked at him. He had dark black hair, smooth golden brown eyes and a lip piercing. I couldn't stop looking at him. He held out his hand towards me. I was hesitant in taking it, but did anyways. He pulled me close and hugged me tight. I gasped and held my hands up, looking around, not sure why he was hugging me.

He spoke gently, comforting me as he hugged me. "This is from Ruki..."

His words made tears flood my eyes as I hugged this stranger back tightly. Normally, I would never do such a thing, but knowing him, I strangely felt closer to seeing Ruki...


	26. Chapter 26

**~**Rukisan**~-**

I looked out the window, melancholy as ever. My dead heart throbbed in an endless unknown pain and all my hopes were lost inside.  
>Everything was just... falling apart. I couldn't save Keiko-chan, fearing that I would hurt her if I did... And that beast Uruha has taken control of her... Why does my life have to go this way? Why can't I ever protect the ones I love dearly... and realize too late that they are out of my grasp...<br>"Hey, Ruki." I heard Reita walk in but I didn't move an inch.  
>"What is it?" I asked in a monotonous tone and sighed.<br>"I think you and I should take a walk outside and have a talk."  
>"Why?" I wondered, still not looking at him.<br>"Because you and I need to talk. Also, you need to get your ass up anyway. You're being way too sad." I turned to glare at him, my eyes a dead, cold red.  
>"Well, it's not like you-" ... I stopped myself, looking at Miki's body on the bed... I looked down, then turned back to look out the window. "I don't want to take a walk outside…"<br>"Too bad. I'm making you anyway." suddenly I felt him grab the back of my shirt and roughly lift me up. I struggled to get out of his grip.  
>"Let go Reita! I'm being serious! I will burn you and make you feel like your living in hell!" I threatened.<br>"I already know what that's like." he forcefully dragged me off the bed and then out the door and eventually outside. He pushed me forward and continued walking behind me.  
>Ugh... Guess I literally had no choice of going back to my saddened state. I didn't dare run back in the house. These days, ever since Miki died, Reita's had a nasty personality, which I guess I don't blame him.<br>"So where are we walking…?" I asked, sighing.  
>"Follow me." he started walking and I followed him, putting my hands in my pockets. I found this pointless... What reason did we need to walk around? I know this place like I know my own place. I don't<br>really see why we were doing this... It.. It won't help anything. It won't make Keiko-chan come back to me. It won't make things back to normal, and I think Reita knows that and he just wants me to get off my ass and stop being a sobby bastard.  
>Reita put his hand out and stopped me. I walked right into his arm and looked up at him. "Reita... what are you-"<br>He silently looked forward, his hair falling into his face and pointed ahead of us.  
>Aoi walking up. Next to him was...<br>A girl. She kept her head down, looking at the ground. Aoi spotted us and stopped her, kneeling down on one knee and looked up at her face. He pointed towards us and she lifted her head gently. Those eyes… they were the same eyes that I had fallen in love with… the same girl I first laid eyes on and when I felt a connection with...  
>Keiko... Keiko-chan. She was back... And I knew it was her and she wasn't possessed anymore...<br>Her eyes were sad, longing for comfort. The comfort that she hadn't had in a very long time.  
>I bite back my tears and ran to her. Nothing would stop me; I would not let her be hurt anymore. She was mine and she would stay with me forever. I ran as fast as I could, breathing quickly as my tears clouded my vision. I reached her and grabbed her hands, hugging her tight, pulling her away from Aoi and spinning with her. I instantly felt her grip me back.<br>"Keiko-chan… Keiko... chan..." she was back in my arms... my embrace…  
>"Ruki...san..." she wept softly and I gently patted her back.<br>"Shh.. .I'm here.." I sobbed softly. "I'm here…"  
>I held her more tightly as we sunk to the ground. She sobbed and pulled me close, leaning her head on my shoulder as she kept trying to grip me tighter. I cried silently, holding her close to me, stroking her hair and looking up at the sky as tears of everlasting joy filled my eyes and flowed down my cheeks.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Keikosan-

I leaned against Ruki, keeping my arms around him and crying on his shoulder. He held me tighter and wept with me.

"Rukisan... I... I am so sorry... I never meant to hurt you… I-"

"Shhh... don't talk.. It's all over… You are with me now..." He groaned as I hugged him, ignoring the pain from the bullet wound in his chest.

I slid down and rested myself against his chest as he ran his hand through my hair, still hushing me. I turned onto my back and look up at him, wiping his tears away gently.

He spoke softly, "You know... I was so terrified. I thought I had lost you forever..."  
>I take his hand and sigh gently. "You will never lose me again..." I look deep into his eyes. "Do it, Rukisan..."<p>

He looked back at me, startled, "What..? Keikochan, I can't. I won't hurt you..."

I squeeze his hand tight." Rukisan... there is no greater pain than being ripped away from the one you love and hurting your family... I have been through that, and I never want too ever again..."  
>Sadly, I remembered everything that had happened.<p>

I saw him bite back his tears and turn me on my side. I laid the side of my head on his lap as he gently brushed my hair away from my neck. He sighed softly, running his fingers along my neck and then lifted me to face him. I knelt in front of him and looked into his eyes, nodding gently.

He nodded back and pulled me into a hug, gripping me tight. I felt his lips touch my neck and braced myself.

I heard him breathe in and then felt the shocking pain in my neck. I gripped him tight and he gripped me, biting and taking my blood. I muffled my cries as Aoi came next to me, taking my hand. I squeezed it hard and tried not to move my head. The pain became too great, and I cried out. Aoi squeezed my hand and tears flowed down my cheeks. Ruki held me closer and bit harder. I could feel his temptation to pull away as he heard me scream, but I gripped him tighter, not wanting him too. I wanted to be his forever and no one else's.

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled his teeth out and held me close. I sobbed in pain as my hand loosened around Aoi's.  
>He stood and turned to Reita, speaking gently, "At least I can get the circulation back in my hand now..." he laughed gently and shook his hand, walking back to the house with Reita.<p>

Ruki held my head in his hands and looked me in the eyes. "Keikochan... look at me..."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, him smiling. "My little vampire…"

I smiled sleepily and fell into him, my arms wrapping around him gently.

"Now I won't hurt you or Miki- MIKI!" I shot up, pulling him with me and running into the house. I ran despite all the pain in my body telling me to stop. I ran upstairs and into the bedroom. I froze and looked at Miki's lifeless body. I sunk against the wall, raising my hand to my mouth as tears automatically started falling from my eyes. Ruki ran in after me, looking at Miki then turning back to me.

"Oh, Keikochan..." He pulled me into a hug and I put my hand on his chest, pushing him away and slowly walking towards Mikichan. I stopped at the side of the bed and looked down at her. I grabbed her hand and held it gently. It was cold... cold and lifeless. That is exactly how my heart felt when I took her life... cold and lifeless.

I raised my hand gently, pulling some water from the sink and forming it around my hand, placing my hand on her neck where I had bit her. I closed my eyes and breathed out gently. I held her hand tighter as the water began to heal her wound.  
>Ruki watched me, speaking gently. "Keiko…. What are you doing…? She's-"<p>

Suddenly, I saw her chest rise and she coughed gently. Reita entered the room and looked at Ruki, who had his hand over his mouth and had tears falling down his face.

Reita spoke gently, "What...?"

Ruki raised his hand silently and pointed to us as I sat you up, speaking softly, "Welcome back Mikichan..." A few tears of joy fell down my cheek as I removed my hand, the water dripping down her neck and looking at you then back at Reita.

"She will be okay..."

I ran back to Ruki and hugged him close…


	28. Chapter 28

Mikichan-

I looked around... my eyesight was a little blurry but, I still saw faint images in the room. I started to rub my eyes and looked around again to see if that helped any... I looked around again and everything was so much clearer. The first thing I saw was Ruki and Keiko-chan. I smiled, happy to see her safe and she was finally with the one she loves...  
>"Keiko-chan... Keiko-chan you-"<br>"Wait Miki-chan!" she put her hand up, stopping me from talking. I blinked.  
>"What-" both she and Ruki pointed to the right. I was confused but I slowly turned to the right, though surprisingly I was embraced lovingly by... Reita-kun. I inhaled his smell and wrapped my arms around him, holding him just as tightly as he had been holding me...<br>I missed him so much…  
>"Miki-chan... You... You have no idea how hard it was... not being with you." I felt his tears fall and flow down my back and I, too, started to cry. But, I smiled softly.<br>"Reita-kun..." we held each other for a long time... but then, finally, we let go of each other. He and I locked eyes for what seemed like forever and then he placed his forehead on mine.  
>"Alright, alright, enough lovey dovey going on here." I heard Ruki snicker. After he said that, I heard a smack and I figured it was Keiko-chan .<br>"Ruki-san! I think it's cute..." I blushed, a little bit embarrassed, but Reita-kun grabbed my hand and he raised his head, gently placing his chin on my head.  
>"Hey, the dead girl's back. How did that happen?" I looked around and saw Aoi-san. He walked in, with another man next to him, who looked strangely too happy for his own good.<br>"Hello dead girl who has now come back alive!" his happiness scared me a little bit. "I'm Kai!"  
>"Hello..." I smiled softly.<br>"Let's just say, Keiko-chan has amazing powers." I looked at Ruki and Keiko-chan. She had flushed red and rubbed the back of her neck.  
>"Keiko-chan you... you brought me back to life...?" I ran to her and hugged her tightly. She laughed and patted my back.<br>"Ha, Miki-chan... you're just like a child." I smiled, hearing her voice again.  
>"Well... you know. I've always been this way." I chuckled and let go of her. We smiled and giggled together.<br>But suddenly, in the recesses of my mind, I had remembered something and looked down. "... Everyone... I have something to say..." I felt everyone's stare on me.  
>"Well... tell us, Miki-chan." Keiko-chan said, patting my head.<br>I gulped and looked up at them, a stern look on my face.  
>"... I know how to bring Uruha down..." the tension in the room became intense.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Keikosan-

We all looked at Mikichan like she was nuts. Ruki wrapped his arm around my waist to support me and Reita looked down at her and picked her up, carrying her to his room.

Ruki turned back to Aoi and Kai.

"We will deal with this in the morning. You two, just get some sleep right now…"

They nodded and headed to their rooms, finally getting some sleep without worry.

Ruki pulled me close and walked with me down the hall. He took me to his temporary room and threw me some clothes. "Here… wear these."

He changed too and got into bed. I went into the bathroom and changed, looking at myself in the mirror and remembering all the horrible things I did to my friends and family. Tears poured down my cheeks as I turned to leave. Ruki was standing there. I jumped slightly and turned away quickly. He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back to the bed with him. I laid me down and I automatically curled up into a ball. Ruki crawled over me and laid closely next to me as he touched my cheek gently. He lifted my chin, speaking softly, "Look at me..."

I looked at him as more tears fell.

"It's all over... and it will NEVER happen again..."

His words flooded over me, making me calm. I sighed softly and closed my eyes as he did too.

"Rukisan..?"

"Hmm...?"

"... I love you..."

He hugged me close, leaning my head against his chest, "I love you too, Keikochan... I love you too..."

We both fell asleep in each other's arms, finally able to be together again..

Down the hall, Reita was putting Miki into his bed. He kissed her head gently, and laid next to her, pulling her close.

"Mikichan... you have no idea how happy I am to have you back..."

"You have no idea how happy I am to be back..." Miki hugged him close and leaned her head on his chest.

Reita leaned his head against the top of hers as she gently closed her eyes.

"Mikichan... I do not miss my old girlfriend. I have realized... I only want you..."

Miki snuggled deeper against him and spoke gently, "And I only want you, Reita-kun..."

He pulled her close and shut his eyes as a single tear of overwhelming happiness fell from his eye.


	30. Chapter 30

Mikichan-

*The Next Day*

I awoke, from the morning sun shining on my face and I smelled of Reita-kun's fragrant scent. He smelled really good this morning. I moved a little bit.  
>"Mm... Reita-kun..." I felt him move a little and tightened his grip around me.<br>"Miki-chan... Good morning." he yawned and that made me giggle. We snuggled a little bit and then suddenly, someone was pounding on the door.  
>"Heyyyy! You two lazy bones, get up!" it was Ruki and I heard Keiko-chan giggling. Reita-kun sighed, and I just smiled.<br>"So demanding." Reita-kun sat up, pulling me up as he did and he kissed my forehead and hugged me, holding me tight. I glanced over at the clock. Ah!  
>"Whoah! It's like... Noon already! Damn, we've been sleeping for a while!" I exclaimed. Reita-kun only laughed.<br>"Well, we were pretty tired you know." he suddenly shifted me so he could hold me in his arms like a princess and I smiled at him. Then we walked out the room and went downstairs where everyone else was.  
>Aoi-san and Kai were at the table, rambling on about... marshmallows... And Ruki and Keiko-chan were chilling over near the counter and chatting. We looked at Ruki.<br>"So, for what reason did you wake us up and force us down here?" I asked, my voice loud, so as it could be heard over Aoi-san's and Kai's weird conversation. Ruki and Keiko-chan looked up at us.  
>"Oh, well, in technical terms, we really wanted to see Miki-chan. 'Cause she knows how to take Uruha down. I wanted to wake you up Reita 'cause I knew it would piss you off." Ruki smirked.<br>I felt Reita-kun's glare at him while he put me down. I looked at his hand, grabbed it and gently caressed it, trying to calm him down. It worked, as I felt his tension begin to turn into tranquil feelings, which made me smile.  
>I walked over to Ruki and Keiko-chan, bringing Reita-kun with me.<br>"Okay, well... I had this weird vision when I was dead. It showed Keiko-chan using her water to "heal" Uruha and the other two girls. Since she can bring people back to life, I figure that she can try and bring him and the girl's back to normal. Uruha... he might not always have been so much of a bad person... Maybe he just had a hard past life, which made him this way. I'm sure that Keiko-chan can do her best to bring him back with her water powers." I explained thoroughly... The only person that didn't look at me like I was crazy was Reita-kun...  
>But everyone else, even Aoi-san and Kai had stopped talking about marshmallows to look at me, stareing like there was something grotesquely weird on my face. I take it that they really didn't like this idea. Well... I kinda saw this coming.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Keikosan-

I stared at Mikichan for the longest time. I couldn't believe what she was suggesting. I looked at Ruki, who had a disgusted look on his face. He was the first one to speak. He had a nasty tone as he hugged me close, "FUCK NO. I would never allow her to get close to that monster again. No matter if it was helping him or not. He can go rot in hell for what he did to us. He deserves no saving. I have _zero_ pity for him." he rubbed his fingers over my arm and hugged me tightly. I could hear the pinch of pain in his voice as he talked. I couldn't help but look down. I heard Aoi, Kai and Reita all agree softly. I looked over at Mikichan, who felt as if her who plan was defeated.

I took a soft breath in and spoke gently, "Everyone needs a miracle."

Ruki looked at me swiftly and spoke as soft as I had. "What... what are you saying... Keikochan...?"

I released my breath shakily and looked around at everyone, tears filling my eyes. I bit my lip and covered my face.  
>"I think... I think his baby has a right to see him alive... and not just some fucking headstone."<p>

The room was silent. The only noise made was the sound of Ruki running out of the room and sobbing softly as he ran down the hall. I looked at Miki with despair written all over my face. She stared at me, just as everyone else had. I looked away, ashamed.  
>I carried a monster inside of me. What was I going to do?<p>

I held my head in my hands and began to breath quickly, worried about losing Ruki again, this time for something so stupid. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It squeezed my shoulder and then I heard someone bend down. The person wrapped their arms around me and hugged me tightly from the side. I couldn't help but lean into them. I sobbed softly as they stroked my head. He spoke in a low, somber voice. "Don't worry Keikochan... we will fix this. And don't worry. Ruki will be here for you... I will see to it personally that he is…"

Without even looking, I hugged his arms and leaned my head into his chest. "Thank you Aoisan..."

We sat there for what felt like an eternity, but I didn't care. I had made such a mess. I only wished I had been tougher, stronger. Then none of this would have happened.

Uruha's words circled madly around in my head. "Keikochan, your blood is my own..." I grabbed Aoi's arm tighter and sobbed, coming to the realization that I wasn't bonded with Ruki anymore.  
>"Oh! Oh Aoisan... what have I done! I messed my life up... and now I cannot even be Ruki's anymore!"<br>Aoi stopped, confused. "But… I saw him. In the field… he bit you out there….?"  
>I looked up at him, tears staining my cheeks. "I still have my memories, my hatred, everything. Uruha's venom was just too strong…" this made me cry even harder as I heard Miki sob gently too.<p>

Aoi stood and held me in his arms, carrying me outside as the sun began to set. He walked to the woods and back to the beautiful cemetery. He set me on my feet and walked with his arm around me.

He spoke gently, his fingers gripping my shoulder. "I have something that will help you."

He walked me to a small stone building, all covered in vines. He opened the weak wooden door and pulled me inside. I looked around and saw two beautifully ornate shrines. One had "Matsumoto-sama" written over it and the other "Suzuki-sama". They both housed a single katana and a royal samurai robe. Suddenly, I realized that they were Ruki and Reita's fathers.

I looked around slowly. The window was boarded up and the warm sunlight poured in from between the planks. The air was filled with dust and it was comfortingly warm. I felt the air hug me as Aoi walked to the shrine of Ruki's father. He picked up a ring and turned it over in his hands.

"Aoisan... don't touch that..."

He shook his head lightly and turned to me. "Give me your hand."

I lifted my hand and he took it in his, sliding the ring onto my ring finger. The ring was a large gold one with a green rectangular gem over it, a gold band running diagonal through the middle. I stared at it in awe. Suddenly, it got tighter, as if it shrunk. I couldn't describe it, but it felt like it was growing into my skin. I gasped and pulled at it, but it wouldn't budge. I turned back to Aoi. "What happened!"

He only smiled as the ring pierced my skin, injecting a liquid into me. I winced in pain... then… felt instantly warm. A comforting feeling overtook my body and Ruki filled my mind and thoughts as I became weak. I sank to the ground, confused. Aoi sat with me and held me close.

"Aoisan...?"

"That ring had Ruki's blood in it. And his father's… now it is in you. Nothing will defeat two generations of his love. That ring will never come off and you shall be Ruki's forever..."

I smiled weakly and hugged him close, tears falling down my cheeks.

He stood slowly and headed for the door. "I will be right back... go sit by the lookout and calm yourself…"

He exited as it got dark out. I heard his footsteps fade and heard gently talking. I stood and walked to the lookout by the ocean. I sat on the concrete bench, leaning my arms on the railing as I watched and breathed with the waves. I heard footsteps behind me as someone sat behind me. I figured it was Aoi as he pulled me to lean my back against his chest. Suddenly, he gently ran his hand over my stomach, gripping it gently and sobbing softly.

I knew it was Ruki.

I reached down slowly and took his hand in mine, tears falling down my face. He ran his finger over the ring on my finger and hugged me close. I felt to safe in his arms, so free from all the troubles in the world, like nothing could hurt me...

"Keikochan..."

I squeezed his hand to signify that I was listening as he continued.

"I don't know what I would do without you. Child or no child... you are mine." He raised my hand, looking at the ring, still sobbing gently; "Now and forever..." he lowered us back onto the bench and laid my head in his lap, just like the memory that had saved my life. He sobbed silently as he rocked me slowly, us letting our feelings move just as the waves.


	32. Chapter 32

Mikichan-

I sat there, feeling a bit... depressed that no one really acknowledged my plan, the fact that Ruki yelled angrily at me, making me think that my entire plan was just useless and the other thing of knowing that my sister is pregnant.  
>"Miki-chan... Hey, Miki-chan." Reita-kun nudged me slightly and I sighed, looking up at him.<br>"Yes Reita-kun?" I said with saddened eyes. He smiled.  
>"Awww..." he picked me up in his arms, cradling me like a child.<br>"You're still cute, even when your sad..." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and smiled. Then I gently rest my head on his chest.  
>"Do you think my plan is a waste?" I asked. I saw him shake his head and smile at me.<br>"Of course not. You have beautiful plans. ... Even though Uruha did make us all suffer... I find it crazy sweet that you actually want to help the psychotic man." in a way, I felt as if he was still calling me crazy and thinking my plan would be... somewhat a fail.  
>"Hmm..." I made a pouty face, which made him laugh.<br>"Come on, let's go in the room and talk." he took me upstairs and we went inside the bedroom, and we laid down gently on the bed. I wrapped myself around him and he wrapped his strong arms around me. I looked up at the ceiling.  
>"I just think... that no matter who they are... good or bad... they deserve something. Maybe Uruha is suffering or something on the inside... No one knows that for sure..." I muttered, more to myself. I heard Reita-kun sigh.<br>"That may all be true Miki-chan but... have you forgotten that... he is the reason why my father and Ruki's father... are forever silenced under the ground and can never rise again..." I blinked, feeling sadness and curiosity overwhelm me. I looked at him, a wonderstruck look on my face.  
>"Reita-kun... How exactly did yours and Ruki's fathers die? I-I understand if you don't want to talk about it but... I'm... I'm really curious..." I was kind of nervous about asking but, I really wanted to know. Reita-kun looked at me, caressed my face, and sighed, looking up at the ceiling.<br>"... Years and years ago, when Uruha, Ruki and I were only children, things seemed happy, peaceful and calm. Our fathers were really good friends and so they let us see each other a lot and we always played  
>at Ruki's mansion, since his was the biggest. We had so much fun, playing games and running around. Even Uruha was happy. Though, Ruki and I noticed sometimes that... Uruha just wasn't right in the head.<br>On some days, he refused to play any games with us. He would just stare out the window, all sad. When he called to him, he would jump and look at us, smiling, as if he wasn't even sad at all. It was strange... and it scared us a little bit. As we grew older, he did and said a lot of other things too. He always made fun of humans... and thinking that they should always work as our slaves. That that was all they were here for. Ruki and I loved humans, considering that we had kind human maids and servants in our mansions. But Uruha always said it in such an evil kind of way it was scary... And then one day, when we had already grown up as full adult vampires, we really saw a scary side of Uruha.  
>There was news around town that some young female humans were strangely disappearing, but we were unknown as to know who was kidnapping them.<br>One night, though, we realized, after the disappearance of one of Ruki's maids, it had been Uruha. We had caught him and interrogated him on this matter, but he would only laugh like a maniac. He laughed and saisd she only had gotten what she deserved. He licked his lips insanely, only laughing again. Ruki and I just looked at each other… scared as all hell. Something happened to him. He was falling to the level of insanity, but we just weren't sure how he became this way. There were suspicions that he had been bitten by another vampire who had already fell to insanity or a rabid vampire animal, who couldn't control themselves and their lust for blood. But we'll never know for sure. We just know that he had succumbed to insanity and there was no way he could be healed. His mansion was investigated and the whole place was covered in blood, every last bit. And dead bodies laid and rotted on every place imaginable. Even the bodies of his own family. He had experimented on all of them. It was sickening... we don't know why or what he was aiming for but it was just... grotesque and horrid.  
>Because of how he turned out, he felt the need to attack and conquer us, Ruki and I. He made an army, an army of vampires who he experimented on, and his army attacked us one night, with no warning. Ruki and I, we barely made it out alive as we fought to the death, but we were forced to run away. Our fathers ordered the slaves to take us away and that was the last we saw of our family..."<br>Reita-kun finished, closing his eyes and rested his head on my chest.  
>... The story was invigorating. So... sullen... It just... Everything now makes sense...<br>I gently laid my hand on his head and cried, my tears falling in his hair. I felt his tears fall on my neck and we stayed in that position for a while... not speaking a word. 


	33. Chapter 33

Keikosan-

The sound of a snapping twig made me open my eyes. I felt Ruki get up and heard him gasp as I sat myself up. I turned to look where he had gone and saw the Angel of Death standing with her scythe around his neck. I sat up and looked at her. She seemed strangely beautiful yet horridly scary. I stood and looked at Ruki then back at her. "What are you doing here...?"

She growled and stepped back, pulling Ruki with her, the scythe digging into his neck, some blood spilling down his skin. I reached for them and she pulled him close.  
>"My master sent me... he gave me orders... I am carrying them out. That is something you failed to do. You DO NOT deserve to carry his child!"<p>

In an instant, she had let go of Ruki and was behind me. They cold scythe was now at my neck and Ruki had fallen to his hands and knees, looking up at me, his face furious and his eyes full of rage. They were the brightest and most evil red I have ever seen. I whimpered at the sight of him and closed my eyes, trying to talk her down. "Please... You don't know what you are doing. I only want to help you..."

I saw Ruki get ready to jump at her as she gripped me tighter, feeling the scythe penetrate my skin slightly.

"Ruki, no! Leave her be!"

I watched him relax, still on guard and felt her ease her grip on me.

She spoke into my ear softly, "You do not deserve to give birth to his child and I will see to it that I am the only one that bears his children!" I felt her grip her stomach, instantly knowing that he had impregnated her and spoke in a whisper. "This is not the answer. Neither of us wants any violence. It could harm our children…"

She growled and pulled me close, holding her stomach gently, her breath running along my neck as she spoke, "That is the whole point... your child WILL BE DEAD."

She moved the scythe away from my neck for a moment and as she did I grabbed her arm, swinging her over my shoulder and slammed her hard on the ground. I sat on her stomach and pinned her shoulders to the ground, Ruki grabbing her scythe quickly. I looked into her eyes, tears falling down my cheeks. "Please! You don't have to do this! I want to help you and Master Uruha!"

She tilted her head gently as she tried to get up, not being able to. "You cannot help! You caused all this pain!"

I spoke gently, still looking into her black eyes, knowing Uruha had bit her, turning her into the same horrid beast he had me. "Please... I can help. I want to help..."

She continued staring at me and suddenly pushed me off. I landed hard on the ground as she stood over me. She pulled a knife out of her sleeve and aimed it at my throat. "You child will NEVER see the light of day!"

Just as she raised her arm, Ruki stabbed a small dart into her neck. She cringed and dropped the knife, falling to the ground. I caught her as she fell, pulling her close as Ruki kneeled next to me. "Hun, are you okay?"

I nodded and ran my hand through this strange girl's hair. "I am okay... but we are going to get Uruha… NOW."

We all gathered outside of Uruha's mansion, staring up at the looming house. I grabbed Ruki's arm and whimpered softly. He looked over at Reita, Miki and Aoi, gripping me tight. "Are you ready to do this, sweetie?"

I nodded and grabbed Miki's hand, pulling her and running through the front doors. I ran up the stairs, tears stinging in my eyes as everyone followed. I ran to the end of the hall, kicking open the door to Uruha's master suite and finding him sitting in a chair, facing the door.

He spoke in a low voice. "I have been waiting for you..."


	34. Chapter 34

Mikichan-

I took a glance at Keiko-san and then back at Uruha, still sitting on the chair. He had a smile on his face. It was almost... too creepy for words...  
>"So you have both come. Hm." he stood up and walked over to us, and walked in a circular motion around us. "You two are so beautiful. Painfully beautiful… I want you both in my possession. Especially..." I saw him grab Keiko's hair and run his fingers through it. I felt her get tense and nervous. I looked over at him, almost glaring.<br>"Thanks for the compliment... And you know, you don't always have to touch her all the time." I growled a little. I saw him stop and he turned to look at me sharply, a smile was on his face but by his expression, he just didn't seem happy with my comment.  
>"My, my Miki-chan. I guess this is why you never really were my favorite slave." He spoke in a low, harsh tone.<br>"Well, that's good. Never wanted to be your favorite." I heard him growl and he looked tense.  
>"You little-"<br>"Stop! ... Just stop..." we looked at Keiko-chan and she was shaking and looked like she was going to cry. We stopped with our argument and looked away from each other. I looked back and saw the others enter.  
>Ruki was enraged and Reita quickly ran up to me, wrapping his arms around me.<br>"Get away from Keiko-chan." Ruki had grabbed Keiko-chan and pulled her to him. Uruha had only continued to smile and he started walking back.  
>"Hmm... so I see you've invited everyone here who wants to kill me." I heard him chuckle.<br>"Damn straight... I wanna kill you right here and now." Ruki growled.  
>I saw Aoi flash his eyes to Ruki and then back at Uruha and walked up a little.<br>"Ruki is just enraged at the fact that you were around Keiko-chan but, we just want to have a talk with you. A nice, calming talk with you and no killing or fighting is involved."  
>Wow, Aoi seemed so calm about everything. He sure was pretty cool.<br>Ruki's growl became louder and angrier. Clearly, he didn't like Aoi's plan, but Aoi is right, we had to take this calmly and didn't want to cause any trouble, fear of having Keiko-chan get hurt.  
>"So you want things to be calm? Well, alright. I guess I can comply with that." Uruha's smile grew even wider. Somehow I knew that wasn't a good thing.<br>"Thank you. Now." Aoi walked up a little closer to him. "Do a favor for me. Stop terrorizing humans and making them your slaves… It's just….. wrong." Uruha didn't answer but gave him an even stranger, evil smile, which by now really terrified me. I knew something was up and whatever it was, it wasn't going to end pretty.  
>I eyed him carefully and closely, watching his every move. I noticed that he noticed me doing that. Dammit... it made me forced to look down.<br>"Hmm... Is that all you request?" he asked smoothly.  
>"Yes. They don't need any more trouble." I heard Aoi's voice change a little bit. I don't really know what it was but, it just seemed different.<br>"Hm. Well, as you wish. But I have a rebuttal." as soon as he said that, the lights when out and it was completely dark. Then, I heard a cold cackle that made my spine tingle and my body shook in fear.  
>"If you want me to do what you want. You'll have to prove to me you are more powerful." the laugh became maniacal, psychotic...<br>Great. Now we had to fight... this isn't going to be good.


	35. Chapter 35

Keikosan-

I watched as Uruha disappear, knowing that he could only be doing one thing. I gripped Ruki's hand tight and turned to him "He is going to get the girls... and probably more…" tears filled my eyes as I looked at him. Ruki touched my cheek gently and wiped away a falling tear.  
>"Rukisan, can't I just stay with him? I love you... but losing you...? I cannot deal with it..."<br>I saw Ruki's face harden and I saw his jaw tighten as he gritted his teeth. Suddenly, he raised his hand and swung down fast, slapping me hard across the face. I gasped and looked back at him holding my cheek. Ruki had tears streaming down his cheeks.  
>"I will NEVER let you stay here with this monster. I would rather die than have you live one day here with him..." he quickly pulled me into a tight hug, his hand running my back as he breathed shakily. I felt him sob softly against my chest as I hugged him back. I felt the sting of his slap in my cheek, my tears falling over it, knowing he loved me so much.<p>

He released me and held my face in his hands. I looked down at him as my lip quivered gently. He pulled himself up to my lips, pressing his against mine and holding my jaw firmly. He kept his lips against mine, tears still falling. I never wanted it to end…  
>Suddenly, there was the hollow sound of a piece of wood hitting something and a body landing on the floor. I turned quickly as Ruki held me behind him. I saw Aoi on the floor and a dark shadowed man behind him, holding a piece of wood. Aoi was moaning and sobbing softly as blood poured down his face, trying to reach for his head. I wanted desperately to go to him, but Ruki held me back.<br>As we watched, more shadows appeared behind the man.  
>"Shit... it's the Shadow Army." Reita spoke gently, not moving. "Uruha always joked about this, but I never knew he was serious about them..."<p>

All at once, the room was filled with Shadows and Ruki held me tight. Reita spoke quickly as he attacked one of the Shadows. "Girls! Go find Uruha! He will be in our cemetery! Ruki, help me!"

I felt Ruki's hand tighten around mine as a sign of reassurance and then he ran and attacked the nearest Shadow.  
>I grabbed Miki's hand and pulled her down the hallway.<br>We ran outside and into the woods, not stopping until we were out of sight from the mansion. I stopped and looked at Miki, hugging her close.  
>"Don't worry, we will be okay..."<br>She nodded gently and looked down. As, she looked down, there was an ear shattering scream coming from the way of the mansion. The scream was not a scream of surprise or pain... it was more so a cry of agony and loss. Like someone had ripped away a part of their soul.  
>Miki knew that scream all too well. She shot up, turning white as she looked towards the mansion. "Keikochan! That's... that's Reitasan!"<br>I held her shoulder gently, looking with her. "Mikichan, Ruki is there, he will be okay! We have to go!"  
>Despite her determination to go back, I pulled her deeper into the forest. Soon, we found ourselves in a clearing where the light from the moon shown down on us. I paused for a moment.<p>

But then, like the crack of a whip, we heard the agony filled scream again, like it was right next to us. Mikichan looked around again, tears automatically filling her eyes. "Keikochan! We have to go back!"  
>I looked around, confused. There was no way we would still be able to hear that. We were so far away from the mansion…<br>"Miki wait... we cannot still hear him… we are so far away..."  
>Mikichan grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "I heard it! You heard it! There is no denying it! The Shadows are manifesting his soul! He is in so much pain! Keikosan, please!"<br>I remembered how the Shadows worked. A mass amount of Shadows would overwhelm you and hold you down as one turned gas-like, dissolving and flowing into your body through your mouth and nose. It would wrench itself in your mind, ridding you of any sense of goodness you had. It was an excruciating experience, as if your soul really was being ripped out of your chest. It was both horridly painful and devastatingly sad.  
>I looked up and noticed something behind Mikichan. Something shiny. My eyes widened as I pulled Miki away, a sharp scythe coming dangerously close to hear head.<p>

A soft, dark voice began to speak, making my cautious as I held Miki close.

"So, you have discovered my secret..." I looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice as I breathed quickly.

"You see, I may have played his voice again to pull at your emotions..." the girl with the horridly beautiful face appeared out of the shadows. "But I had to get it from somewhere..." I knew then that the Shadows had gotten Reita.

I felt Miki rip at my arms, trying to get away to attack this demon girl. I held her tight.

"Your precious Reitasan is not match for my Shadows of Death. His soul is mine now..." she lifted a crystal necklace, gently held by some wire. It seemed to be glowing.

"His soul is here and he is my puppet now... and you will never have him again. He is my Shadow..."

Suddenly, I saw her actual shadow move. I watched the ground as her shadow grew into the figure of a man.  
>My voice cracked as I recognized him. "Reita..."<br>Miki turned into my, not wanting to look at him as I studied his face. His eyes were lifeless, dark circles below his eyes. He stood without posture, kind of hung to the side like you would imagine a zombie to be. He lifted his head shakily, looking right at us.  
>The evil girl spoke again. "Make sure no one ever finds them. They will never hurt Master Uruha again. This child will grow to become ours. And they shall not interfere!" her voice rang through the woods, the sound of many other voices reining with hers.<br>Suddenly, Reita was in front of us, looming high over us. I felt Miki shake, as if she was ready to fight.  
>I knew what she was thinking. I quickly let go of her and ran deeper into the woods, hearing the sound of ice as I ran.<br>"Get him back, Mikichan..."


	36. Chapter 36

Mikichan-

I stared up at Reita-kun. His dark shadowy form looming over me as his eyes stared dead on at me. I started to cry angry tears and shut my eyes tightly and started to scream.  
>"Reita! How the hell could you have been so stupid? What the hell were you thinking! How could you have gotten yourself into this mess? Why didn't you fight harder? For me!" this was what I screamed, coming from my heart and trying to get him to go back to normal. As I screamed, ice crystals exploded from the ground. I heard that girl behind him start to laugh. The soft giggling that seemed so mesmerizing but deadly in its own sense.<br>"How pathetic. You poor little girl. You think that your worthless screams can penetrate through him and get him back to normal? Hmph. Obviously you have no idea how this works." after she said that, I opened my eyes and saw the shadow of Reita pull back and stand next to her. The beautiful but terrifying girl smiled at me. "Reita. Kill her." I froze when she had uttered those words. He wouldn't... He  
>couldn't just... No... Not Reita...<br>But I thought wrong. The shadow of Reita dashed at me and in a quick second, I was on the ground. His strong hands were holding my wrists down to the ground, almost squeezing them. His face was so close to mine and his mouth opened, letting a strange black smoke escape his mouth.  
>"Reita... please... please don't do this..." I started to cry and balled my hands into fists.<br>"Such a sad scene this is. Two lovers together, yet one is going to kill the other. Hm. I seem to be enjoying this." she just needs to the shut the hell up. I am not going down this easily. I will fight for the one I love! Even if that means... even if it means that my own life is taken...  
>The smoke started to surround my entire body. I knew what he was trying to do, and I wasn't going to let it change me.<br>"Reita-kun. I will not let you kill me. I will save you first... I will get you to the Reita that I know and had fallen in love with." As soon as I said that, I lifted my hands up and froze his hands and arms. He tried retreating back but it was no use. My ice was strong against him.  
>And then I did the only thing that I could think of doing. I let an ice crystal pierce through my stomach and all the way up to pierce through Reita-kun as well. I felt such an agonizing pain as I screamed out. I cried out from the multitude of pain. Pain from the ice spear piercing us and pain from losing my beloved Reita. I sobbed as blood began to seep out my mouth. I coughed and writhed in pain.<br>I noticed that with some of my blood on the ice crystal, it had done something to Reita-kun. He was screaming with a multitude of voices, throwing is head towards the sky and his shadow was forming in different shapes.  
>"What... What's going on?" that girl who started all this shrieked and I had heard something shatter. It must have been the necklace.<br>There was a strange white glowing aura making its way back to Reita-kun. As soon as it did, both shadows raised towards the sky, fighting as their screams echoed at each other. The white one glowed brighter and brighter, the black one soon fading and dissolving. The white shadow flowed through the air, drifting back towards Reita. As he laid lifeless on my, the shadow flowed back in his mouth, him gasping and groaning.  
>My Reita-kun... his normal figure. As soon as the shadow was fully gone, I noticed that he was bleeding as much as I was. He lifted his head and we made eye contact. I smiled at him and he smiled back... He knew...<br>Before I closed my eyes, I heard the angry screams of that girl and how her plan seemed foiled and everything and the ice crystal slowly going back down to the ground. And I also felt Reita-kun gently lay on top of me...  
>If we were going to die... we were going to die together...<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Keikosan-

I ran through the woods, faster and faster, not being able to get Miki and Reita out of my head. I feared for her safety but tried to convince myself that she would be okay. I ran and ran until I made it to the old cemetery. The sky was dark and sinister with a hint of red. I looked around at the tombstones, for some strange reason, the seemed more eerie, like they were all towering over me. I spotted the balcony that faced the ocean, the same balcony that Ruki I had fallen asleep on many times.  
>I looked, seeing a dark, shadowy figure leaning over the edge, looking down and crying. I watched him for a few minutes, moving closer and balling my fists. I got into a fighting stance and growled softly, him not even moving. He spoke through his teeth in a soft, bitter voice. "Do it. I am not afraid."<p>

I raised my hands, some of the water from the ocean moving gently. He still didn't move. I threw my hands down, yelling at him, sick of everything that he had done to me, to my friends. "STAND UP AND FIGHT, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

He stood and turned around swiftly, gripping my shirt and pulling me close. I looked up as him, gripping his hands and trying to rip away.

I realized who it was; Uruha tightened his grip on me, pulling me closer. I was close to his face, looking into his eyes as my heart sped up.

He spoke in a low, gentle voice, looking into my eyes and tilting his head gently. His eyes were fiery and his fangs were protruding. "What more have I to live for? I have lost my most beautiful slaves and now I have lost my home… My child will be raised to hate me and my brother's hate me. Why don't you just kill me now?"  
>I listened to him, watching tears pool in his eyes. My eyes widened gently as he set me down, turning away, looking out at the water.<p>

"My life is over... I have nothing..." He stood on the bench and stepped onto the balcony. Just as soon as he had stepped up, he began falling forward. I gasped and darted towards him, gripping his hand as he fell. I leaned against the balcony, sobbing softly as I held his hand, looking down at him. I threw my other hand down, using both hands to hold his. He looked up at me, his face gentle and pain filled. He spoke loudly, but meaningfully, as tears fell down his cheeks. "Please! There is nothing in this world for me! I will be okay!" he gripped my hand once more, reassuring me that it was alright. "It's okay! Just please forgive me!"

"I do forgive you!" I bit back my tears and let his hand go, his fingers slipping out of mine as he fell to the jagged shore below.

I stood up and screamed, raising my hands, "NO!" I raised my arms high above my head, moving them to the side as the water rose higher and higher. I lowered myself to my knees, lowering my hands as the water flooded the balcony. I looked up, seeing Uruha's body, wet and limp.

I stood and ran to him, kneeling next to him moving his hair away from his face, lifting him up. I leaned him against me, swirling some water around my hand and placing it over his heart. I pressed my hand hard against his chest and felt his breathing, getting slower and slower. The water sank into his skin, him gasping gently and shaking. I held him close, hoping the water would do its job.

A few moments later, he opened his eyes gently, looking around and seeing me. "Kei... Keikochan...?"

I looked at him and held his cheek. "Uruhasan... are you alright?"

He nodded gently, looking back at me. I saw something in his eyes. Something new. There was... light in his eyes. There was kindness and purity. I knew the water had worked on his heart and healed the evil that was inside. Tears filled my eyes as I hugged him tight. "Tell me how you feel…"

Uruha coughed softly. "I feel... better... reborn." he stood up and looked out over the ocean, standing tall with confidence and strength. He turned to me and offered his hand. "Let's go. I have lives to save."

I was hesitant at first, but took his hand, standing up. He pulled me into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around my back and breathing in shakily. "Thank you."

I hugged him back and knew he really had changed. I took his hand and ran back through the woods with him, desperate to find Miki.

I ran and ran, pulling Ruha with me. I made it to the clearing where we had met the beautiful Angel of Death. I looked around, looking for anyone, anything. I saw Miki and Reita in the corner, running to them. "Miki! Mikichan!" I gripped her hand and pulled her to sit up. She didn't move. She body was limp. I soon saw that Reita was on top of her, blood covering both of them. I gasped in horror and fell to the ground. I covered my mouth and hugged my stomach, sobbing. I felt two strong arms wrap around me, holding me close as I sobbed.

Uruha spoke gently, looking at Miki and Reita. "I can help them..."

I looked up at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. "What...?"

Uruha stood up and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a chain with a vile on it. He looked down at me and gave a small smile. "They will be okay..."


	38. Chapter 38

Mikichan-

I wasn't sure what was going on... All I knew was that I was trapped in the same white void I had been before. But I wasn't alone. Reita was next to me, holding my hand and lying down, asleep. He was glowing a very bright light yellowish color and I noticed that both of us were holding hands. I shook his hand gently.  
>"Reita... Reita-kun..." my voice echoed all around and I noticed that I was glowing as well. He slowly awoke and turned to look at me.<br>"M-Miki... chan?" I sighed in relief, knowing he was alright. Both of us stood up slowly. I felt small pinches of pain overwhelm my body but I wasn't sure why. I also couldn't remember a thing.  
>"What's going on? Where are we?" Reita questioned as he looked around.<br>"I'm not sure... But, hey, do you remember anything Reita-kun? Anything at all?" I asked, hoping maybe he remembered something. He looked at me, giving me a blank look. Well, that answered my question.  
>"I... No, I can't remember a thing."<br>"Well, let's walk around this place. Well, to wherever we can go anyway." we started walking around the void, another movie beginning to play. It showed Keiko… and Master Uruha. They were… walking together. Then the movie stopped…  
>Suddenly, for what I hoped, had come true. There was a bright light where the movie had been.<br>"Miki-chan! Reita!" that voice... She sounded so familiar...  
>"Who's calling us?"<br>"I don't know but... I think we have to go to that light to find out."  
>I looked at Reita-kun and he looked back at me. We both nodded, determined looks on our faces. Then, we sprinted towards the light.<br>It took forever, but we finally reached it and as soon as we entered through, memories came rushing back and an even more brighter light appeared...

My eyes were slowly opening and I saw a worried Keiko-chan in front of me.  
>"K... Keiko-chan…"<br>"Miki-chan! You're alive! Oh thank goodness!" she hugged me tightly but I groaned a little bit. I sat up slowly and looked around. I saw Reita next to me sitting up.  
>"We thought you two would never wake up!"<br>'We'? I blinked and looked at her. She was smiling, tears running down her cheeks and she looked up. I also looked up, but I gasped in horror.  
>"You!" I immediately stood up and was in a fighting position, but I was quickly brought right back down to the ground from the weakness of my body. "Nng..." I groaned and glared up at Uruha.<br>He spoke gently. "Please... I've changed-"  
>"What more do you want from us, you bastard?" I screamed at him, and he had a look of fear in his eyes.<br>He tried again. "I don't want to-"  
>"Miki-chan!" I stopped and looked at Keiko-chan, a shocked look on my face. "Stop yelling at him. He's... He's changed now." I still stared at her in shock but then I felt warm, strong hands wrap around me. I<br>blinked and looked up at Reita-kun. He was staring right at Uruha.  
>"She's right... He has changed. I can see it in his eyes..." I looked back at Uruha, who was bowing now and he had an apologetic look on his face.<br>Uruha began to speak again. "I healed you two. My… my wife gave me a small vile that can cure almost anything… and, I guess it worked."  
>I looked at Keiko-chan, and she was nodding slowly. I was still so confused and looked down at the ground. Wife…? But, Keikochan was with Ruki….? My head throbbed as I fell backwards onto Reita.<br>"Man... what the hell did I miss?" I whispered to myself and tried to regain my thoughts...


	39. Chapter 39

Keikosan-

I stared down at Mikichan, holding her close as Retia stood. He walked over by Uruha and looked him all over. Uruha stood, still and silent. He knew Retia was looking him over and making sure that he really had changed. Reita then stopped right in front of him and looked into his eyes. He concentrated for what seemed like forever. Finally, he stepped back and offered his hand. Uruha shook it and Retia pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to have my brother back..."

Uruha hugged him tight and leaned his head on Reita's shoulder. "It is great to be back..."

I looked at Mikichan in amazement. Brothers...?

I stood and pulled Miki with me, still trying to convince her that Uruha was good.

"Uruha is the one that healed you, Mikichan. I didn't do anything..."

She looked at me and then at Uruha and Reita hugging. She looked down at the ground and brought her hands to her face. Uruha came over and touched her shoulder gently. "I know no words of mine will make this any better, but just know I am truly sorry for everything I have put you through. And I am determined to do everything in my power to make it right again."

Mikichan sighed shakily and looked up at him. "I have one question."

Uruha nodded. "Sure, anything."

"What do you mean by wife?"

I shook at her question, hoping he didn't mean me. Uruha sighed gently and looked down at the ground, his hand still on Miki's shoulder.

"I am married to the Angel of Death. After Keikochan left, I knew I still had to build my army. So, since she was the one that had taken a liking to me, I put my ring on her, so she would never leave." he paused, looking at me. "Similar to the one Keiko wears..."

I held the ring in my hands and looked at him.

Mikichan looked at him, still a little hesitant. "So, what does that mean for us then...?"

Uruha answered, slow and softly. "I need to find a way to change her. I will not have her spend her whole life a demon... she deserves better... maybe even better than me..."

I saw tears form in his eyes as he turned away, holding his mouth and crying silently. Reita walked over and held Mikichan as I approached Uruha. I touched his shoulder gently. "We will be here to help. Or, at least I know I will be."

I looked back at Reita and Miki. Reita spoke without hesitation. "We will help too."

I saw Mikichan's urge to rebel and say no, but I realized she knew he had changed. She nodded as Uruha turned back.

"You will...?"

We all nodded as we began walking back to the house.

I smiled softly, happy that Uruha had a wife and we were going to get her back. I couldn't wait to tell Rukisan- RUKISAN!

I gasped and started running, leaving everyone else behind.

Mikichan was the first to yell after me. "Keikochan! Where are you going!"

I ran, tears spilling form my eyes, my determination set on Ruki. "Ruki and Aoi are still battling the Shadows! I have to hurry!"

Suddenly, Uruha was running next to me. I looked at him and continued to run.

"I will never leave a family member behind... If Ruki needs my help, I will be there for him." he paused, smiling softly and looking back at me. "And my future sister-in-law..."

I smiled as more tears fell, running faster and faster, arriving back at the mansion and hearing the eerie moans of the Shadows and the screams of Ruki and Aoi.

I knew we had to hurry.


	40. Chapter 40

Reita and I were hurrying to catch up with Keikochan. I can't believe Ruki and Aoi had been forgotten about... But we had to hurry and fast if we wanted to save them. As we ran, I glanced at Uruha... It was strange. He had looked so fierce, and anger filled his eyes and for once, those angry, fierce eyes weren't pointed towards us. I could feel the determination in his expression. I can't believe he had changed but... it was right here in front of my eyes. There was no doubt; there was a definite change inside Uruha, the monster who had tried to kill us. I couldn't help but smile a little... I was so glad that there was going to be no more bloodshed. Well, from Uruha anyway.

We reached the place, and I heard ear-shattering screams. Ruki and Aoi.

"Come on! We gotta go save them!" Keikochan cried and we all followed her quickly. The shadows were everywhere, trying to attack us. I turned and was suddenly slashed in the arm by one of the Shadows and cried out in pain.  
>"Mikichan!" I heard Keikochan call and I looked up at her, holding my arm that was covered in blood, Reita close to me.<p>

"Go Keikochan! Go! Save Aoi and Ruki! I'll be fine!" I told her. The tears in her eyes told me she didn't want to leave me, but she knew she had to.

"We'll come back for you! Don't worry!" she cried and I nodded. Her and Uruha ran to the direction of where Ruki and Aoi could be. Reita looked at me, worry on his face.

"Are you gonna be alright?" he asked, staring at me in worry. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll be fine. Now come on. Lets kick some shadow ass." it sounded weird to say, and I laughed softly. "Wow, that was weird..."

"Yes, it was." I glared up at Reita, who was laughing. "But, how's this? Lets kick some ass." I smiled, that sounded a lot better.

"That's way better. Now, lets go." Reita and I went into a violent streak. We slashed at the shadows viciously, screaming out vengeance for our friends that they were trying to kill.

All the same, as I was destroying these shadows... the only thing I could think and wonder about... is if this was the last of the fights. If this was the finally battle. That everything was going to be back to the way it was...

I was only hoping so...


	41. Chapter 41

Keikosan-

I ran faster and faster, trying to convince myself that Reita and Mikichan would be okay. I had to focus on Aoi and Ruki. Uruha was already at his door. The door was shut, Uruha stopping me. "Wait. Don't go in there..."

I tried to push past him, but he held me back. "... my wife is in there. I can feel her getting stronger... which can only mean that they are getting weaker..." he paused, holding me back. "She is pulling the life out of them."

My eyes widened as I tried to run inside. "Rukisan!"

Uruha threw me against the wall and went inside, locking the door. I pressed myself to the door and pounded on it. "Uruhasan!" I realized I could do nothing and it was all in his control. "... bring them back..."

Uruha entered the dark room, looking around slowly. He turned on the light and saw Ruki and Aoi laying on the floor, pale and lifeless. Their breathing was labored and they looked in great pain.

He looked behind them and saw the Angel of Death. He looked into her eyes as tears filled his. She wore a black dress, made of many layers and lace, chains on both of her hands, as if she were a slave to her name. She raised her hands, the metal clanging together. As she raised her hands, Ruki and Aoi's backs raised from the floor, a black smoke coming out of their mouths as they groaned and cried in pain.

Uruha raised his hands gently. "My beautiful Angel of Death... what are you doing...?"

Her eyes flashed towards him. They were all black with one ring of gold towards the center. She stared at him and breathed in deeply, the mysterious smoke from the men dying on the floor entering her body. She smiled evilly and walked towards Uruha.

"My Master. I am only going what you have asked of me..." she touched his shoulder gently and looked back at Ruki and Aoi.

Uruha paused. "I never asked you to kill these men."

She smiled, licking her lips and going close to him. "But I went beyond what you have asked. Are you not pleased?"

Uruha shook his head, watching Aoi close his eyes. "No. I am not. I do not want them dead. I order you to heal them. NOW."

She pulled away quickly and stood in front of him. "Master... I am sorry, but I cannot. They are your enemies..."

Uruha grew furious, his anger at himself and what he had caused exploding. "HE IS MY BROTHER!"

The Angel paused and looked at him, then back at them on the floor. "... which one...?"

Uruha pointed to Ruki.

The Angel cried out, her voice joined by many others. She turned, grabbing her scythe in her hand and pointing it at Ruki's heart. She began chanting softly, Ruki breathing quickly and crying out in pain.

Uruha looked at him then at her. "What are you doing? My slave, I have ordered you to stop!"

A dark smoke rose out of Ruki's chest, wrapping around the scythe and traveling into the Angel's body. She began laughing darkly as Ruki continued to scream.

Uruha continued trying to stop her, tears falling down his cheeks as he screamed her name, it echoing through the house. "Tsuki!"

Everything fell silent. No one made any noise except for Ruki whimpering and crying.

The Angel looked at Uruha, stopping and becoming quiet.

Uruha looked at her, tears in his eyes. "Tsuki... stop this. There has been enough suffering. Do you not want to be free...?"

She looked around, looking at her scythe and at her shackles, looking down at the ground. "I wish that more than anything... but I am your slave and that is what I will stay..."

Uruha approached her, taking her scythe and dropping it to the ground. He took her hands and looked into her eyes. "No. You are my wife."

He spoke gently, his voice just for her to hear. "Tsukichan. My blood has been repaid."

Suddenly, the Angel fell to the floor. Uruha caught her, sinking down to the floor with her. He held her close as all the dark matter flowed out of her and into Ruki and Aoi.

Her skin returned to a normal white color, no scratches or webs on her and her face returned beautiful. She had a beautiful heart shaped face and medium lips. Uruha lifted her head as she opened her eyes. They were a magnificent blue. A crystal clear color, Uruha couldn't look away. She leaned into him as he lifted her hands by the chain. As he did, the chain fell to the floor with a thud.

He smiled, picking her up and holding her close.

"You are free now. And you are mine." he listed her chin and pressed his lips to hers. He breathed gently, embracing her and kissing her, showing his true love for her.

He looked down at Ruki and Aoi who were sitting up and looking around.

He smiled and laughed. "They will be just fine."

Ruki looked at him as Aoi jumped up. "Looking for another ass whopping?"

Ruki stood and put a hand on Aoi's shoulder. "He's... changed, Aoikun. Don't you worry."

Uruha smiled and looked towards the door. "Ruki... you have someone waiting for you."

Ruki's heart sped up as he approached the door. He walked shakily, placing his hand on the door and unlocking it.

He opened it and I looked up. Tears filled my eyes as I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to me, holding him close. I laid his head on my shoulder and ran my hand through his hair. "Rukisan... you are okay..."

He sobbed gently, holding me tight and rocking gently.

I kissed his cheek a few times and pulled his head away, holding it in my hands. I looked into his eyes as tears fell down both of our cheeks.

Quickly, Ruki grabbed my face and pulled my to him. He firmly placed his lips on mine and wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me against him.

I kissed him back as more tears fell. He cried gently and pulled away as he looked into my eyes. "Keikochan..."

I looked at him, staring at his beautiful face. "Yes, Rukisan...?"

He took my hand and held it, touching the ring on my finger. "Will you marry me?"

My face was straight but tears streamed down my cheeks. "... yes... yes! Yes, Rukisan! I will!"

He pulled me close again, hugging me tight.

I cried against him, tears falling, knew this was the first day of the rest of our lives...


	42. Chapter 42

The shadows had suddenly disappeared, all of them went away like a whiff of smoke. I blinked and looked at Reita. He had blood coming down from his head and I quickly went to him, wiping the blood away with my shirt.  
>"Reita? Are you alright?" but after I asked that, both of our bodies started... glowing. The parts from where we had been attacked and cut... they were glowing and slowly healing us. I looked at my arms and watched as the cuts healed and then back at Reita, who was doing the same. He looked up to look at me and blinked. "What... What just happened?" I asked, staring confused. Reita shrugged, but then he<br>looked up.  
>"Hm... I think we have to be somewhere right now." he mentioned and grabbed my hand, linking his fingers with mine.<br>"Where... are we going?" I asked as we slowly went up a flight of stairs. We reached a door, which was already opened. I smiled at the sight that I saw. Ruki and Keikochan were in each other's arms, crying tears of joy. Uruha and, the once Angel of Death, was in Uruha's arms and they were both smiling. Aoikun was in the corner, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed but a smile was a plastered on his face.  
>Keikosan noticed us and she ran up to me.<br>"Mikichan! Mikichan, look!" she showed me the ring on her finger and I smiled, some tears escaping my eyes.  
>"Keikosan..." I hugged her tightly and she was crying on my shoulder. I had never seen her so happy. She let go of me and went back to her, now fiancé, Ruki. I looked at Reita and squeezed his hand tightly. He<br>smiled.  
>"I know, I know." he looked at me, our eyes locked. "Soon, I'll make it happen." I smiled, knowing that he knew what I was talking about.<br>We looked back at our friends. The sun from the window shone brightly, at all of us. It was a beautiful sight to see.  
>All of us looked out the window, seeing the radiance of sun's rays warming the outside and nature was peaceful. It was a sight to see...<br>Finally, the hour of darkness was finally over for us.  
>... The End...<p> 


	43. Epilogue

_Epilogue~_

"Mommy! Mommy! Akira won't stop chasing me!" I turned to see my little Sosuke running up to me. I smiled and lifted him up into my arms.

"Mommy, Akira is chasing me all over the house. I cannot find a good hiding spot!"

I smiled gently at him, hugging him close as I turned to look out over the large balcony with him. "Sosuke... you are 6 years old... you can help yourself. You are a smart little boy."

He folded his arms lowering his head as his glasses slid down his nose, his voice bitter. "I am not little."

I only laughed gently. "Then why do you need mommy's help?"

He paused, not speaking. I only laughed and kissed his cheek. I set him down. "Now run along, you silly boy."

He smiled and ran towards the door. "Hi daddy!" He hugged Ruki's leg and ran down the hall.

Ruki smiled and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head at my side. He still wasn't taller than me. I thought it was so adorable. I wrapped my arm around him as we stood on the balcony, looking out over the courtyard and gardens.

It had been seven years since we had gotten married. And I had loved every minute of it. We still lived in Ruki's mansion, but we now lived with Reita, Miki, Uruha and Tsuki. Everyone was happily married and each of us had a child, while Tsuki had one more child on the way. He little baby would be here in eight months.

Mine and Ruki's child was a little boy, Sosuke. He was six now and he was the oldest of the three. He was really smart and loved to go and explore everything. Next was Reita and Miki's little boy, Akira. He was five and quite the sneak. He loved playing tricks on Sosuke and Sayuri. Sayuri was also five, but she was very shy and quiet. She took after her mother. Uruha and Tsuki loved her to death and they sure showed it.

Ruki and I watched as Akira chased Sosuke around the yard, seeing Sayuri by the small fountain, picking the petals off a flower and letting them float in the water. Reita and Miki were off on a walk in the park by the pond where they first kissed as Uruha and Tsuki sat on the detached porch, watching the children play.

I felt Ruki turn me around, looking into my eyes. His eyes were now the soft red that I knew and loved. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I tilted my head and looked down at him. "Rukisan... I-"

Before I could even speak, he had his finger to my lips. "Shh... don't say anything."

He leaned up and pressed his lips gently to mine, I touched his face gently as he kissed me. We kissed slowly, taking in every moment of it.

He still had the intoxicating scent that I had fallen in love with so many years ago. His skin was so soft and his lips so firm. I never wanted it to end.

Suddenly, we heard the little pitter patter of feet coming down the hall. Then they stopped in the doorway. "Ew! Mommy and daddy are kissing!"

I opened my eyes and looked behind Ruki. He turned too and we both saw Sosuke pushing up his tiny glasses with a disgusted look on his face.

Ruki and I laughed. "We are going to get you next!"

We both ran towards the door, Sosuke running down the hall laughing and trying to get away from our kisses.

Ruki caught him ans started kissing his cheeks all over as I kissed the other side. Sosuke laughed and scrunched his shoulders and closed his eyes, smiling. We both stopped and smiled as Sosuke turned in Ruki's arms, hugging us close. "I love you mommy. I love you daddy."

We hugged him back, having a single moment in our life that would forever be in our minds and forever be special to us.

_This day... our hour of remembrance..._


End file.
